Brothers and Sisters 1º Temporada
by Dani Criss
Summary: Es una especie de adaptación de la serie Brothers & Sisters (5 Hermanos en España) pero algo distinta y con algunos actores de Glee. Aunque ponga New Directions en los personajes, los personajes en los que se va a centrar son Jacob, Chris, Darren, Jane, Lea, Heather, Cory y Naya. Ni los actores de Glee ni la serie Brothers & Sisters me pertenecen.
1. 1X01

Esta es la historia de mi familia. Somos la familia Criss. Mi familia es como una cualquiera. Somos 4 hermanos en total, 2 hermanos y 2 hermanas. Primero está mi hermana Lea, la lista de la familia. Se licenció en económicas y luego hizo un máster en dirección de empresas. Siempre ha sido la hija favorita de papá y por ello papá enseguida la contrató como jefa del departamento comercial de nuestra empresa, Comidas Criss. Está casada con Cory Monteith, un camarero. Luego está mi hermano Jacob. Si Lea era la hija favorita Jacob se puede decir que es la oveja negra de la familia. Actualmente está en el paro. Le encanta la juerga. Lo único que se le da bien es la cocina pero como he dicho es un vividor. El siguiente hermano es Darren. Él es el abogado de la familia. Trabaja en el bufete de abogados Swier gracias a su mujer Mia Criss-Swier. Y por último estoy yo, Naya Rivera. Seguramente te preguntes porque me apellido Rivera y es que soy adoptada. Soy locutora de radio. Presento un programa de testimonios, mis oyentes me cuentan sus problemas y yo intento resolverlos. Estoy viviendo en Barcelona pero ahora me han ofrecido un programa de radio igual que el que tengo pero en Madrid, donde vive mi familia. Lo cierto es que no se si aceptarlo. Me han dado unos días para pensarlo. Por si fuera poco ha ocurrido una desgracia en mi familia. Mi padre Ryan Criss acaba de fallecer. Ahora mismo estoy en un hotel porque no quiero molestar a mi madre y aparte no nos llevamos muy allá.

* * *

Heather: ¿Cariño has decidido ya que hacer con lo del programa?

Naya: Todavía no. Además no pienso hacerlo hasta que mañana nos diga Darren que ocurre con el testamento de papá.

(Se me olvidaba comentarlo estoy saliendo con Heather. Soy lesbiana. Aunque podaís creer que ese es el motivo por el que mi madre y yo no nos llevamos bien es totalmente falso. Mi madre es una defensora de los gays).

Entonces sonó el teléfono de Naya.

Naya: Dime Lea.

Lea: ¿Estás en la ciudad?

Naya: Sí ¿por qué lo dices?

Lea: Pensaba ir a recogerte. ¿Sabes que mañana a las 10 es el testamento de papá?

Naya: Si. Oye ¿Darren no te ha dicho nada?

Lea: ¡Qué va! Me da miedo pensar que puso papá en el testamento porque Darren no ha querido decirme nada.

Naya: Oye Lea me encantaría seguir hablando pero he quedado con Jacob a tomar un café. Luego nos vemos.

Lea: Vale. Hasta luego.

Naya: Hasta luego.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Darren ...

Mia: Cariño ¿No puedes darme una pista sobre el testamento de tu padre?

Darren: Lo siento cariño pero no puedo. Además aunque quisiera no podría. Tengo que ir a recogerlo esta tarde.

Mia: Cariño estás muy liado últimamente. ¿Quieres que hable con mi padre para que trabajes menos? Te echo de menos.

Darren: Lo sé. Es que estoy muy liado con un caso de un cliente. Si hablas con tu padre el va a pensar que soy un vago y no quiero que piense eso. Quiero ser socio y cuántos más clientes tenga más posibilidades de serlo.

Mia: ... Vale.

Darren: Te prometo que intentaré volver pronto , ¿Vale?

Mia: Vale.

* * *

En Comidas Criss Lea estaba trabajando cuando su ayudante Chris Colfer se acercó a ella.

Chris: Lea ¿Puedo pasar?

Lea: Claro, pasa.

Chris: Ok. Lea ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Lea: ¿De qué se trata?

Chris: Es que me gustaría salir un poco antes del trabajo.

Lea: ¿Has quedado con alguien Chris?

Chris: Sí. Se llama Will.

Lea: Tranquilo puedes irte. De todas formas en cuanto termine de contabilizar estas facturas me voy a mi casa.

Chris: Gracias, Lea.

Lea: De nada, Chris. ¡Disfruta de tu cita!

* * *

Naya fue a la cafetería tal y como le dijo a Lea y allí se encontró con Jacob.

Naya: ¡Hola hermanito!

Jacob: ¡Hola Naya! ¿Qué te cuentas?

Naya: Pues .. no se si aceptar un puesto de presentadora de radio aquí en Madrid.

Jacob: Y ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Naya: No sé. Allí en Barcelona tengo mis amistades y luego está Heather.

Jacob: Me dijiste que Heather puede pedir el traslado a Madrid así que no me digas que es por ella. ¿No será por mamá?

Naya: Jacob, no es por mamá. Aunque aceptara el puesto no viviría con mamá. Es simplemente que no lo sé.

Jacob: Lo que tu digas.

Naya: ¡Oye que es verdad! Por cierto cambiando de tema ¿Qué tienes pensado en hacer? porque ahora que papá no está mamá no creo que te saque las castañas del fuego.

Jacob: Me han llamado para hacer una entrevista.

Naya: ¡Eso es bueno! ¿De qué se trata el puesto?

Jacob: De pinche de cocina en un restaurante.

Naya: Bueno no es de chef pero está muy bien. Yo cuando empece a trabajar en la emisora de Barcelona solo era un simple secretaria y mírame ahora.

Jacob: Ya. Espero que me cojan.

Naya: ¿Darren te ha dicho algo del testamenteo de papá?

Jacob: Nada. Supongo que a ti tampoco te ha dicho nada, ¿no?

Naya: No, yo no sé nada pero es que he llamado a Lea y tampoco sabe nada.

Jacob: La verdad es que me da igual lo que pase.

Naya: Y a mi también. Además estoy casi segura de que en el testamento le habrá dejado la empresa a Lea y a nosotros dinero o acciones.

Jacob: Supongo. Naya es muy triste que haya tenido que morir papá para que todos coincidamos ¿no crees?

Naya: Pues si que lo es.

Jacob: Deberías de quedarte en Madrid así podríamos reunirnos más a menudo.

Naya: Así que lo dices por eso, ¿eh? Te prometo que me lo pensare pero no te prometo nada.

* * *

En la casa de Darren, éste llegó tarde como de costumbre.

Darren: ¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!

Mia: ¿Sabes que horas son éstas?

Darren: Lo siento cariño. No he podido salir antes.

Mia: A mi me da igual. Ahí tienes la cena. Se ha enfriado porque me prometiste que llegarías pronto a casa.

Darren: ¡Lo dices como si yo quisiera quedarme trabajando hasta tan tarde!

Mia: A veces parece que sí. Dime cariño ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste a una hora decente?

Darren: ...

(Darren sabía que tenía razón asi que no le dijo nada)

Mia: Te callas porque sabes que tengo razón. Voy a hablar con mi padre mañana.

Darren: Mia, por favor no hables con tu padre. En 1 semana habré terminado con este caso me tiene tan liado. ¡Aguanta esta semana por favor!

Mia: Vale pero solo 1 semana.

* * *

Al día siguiente los hermanos se reunieron en la casa de Jane, la madre de todos los hermanos. La 1ª en llegar, por desgracia para ella fue Naya.

Naya: ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Jane: Naya ¿Eres tú?

Naya: ¡Hola Mamá!

Jane: ¡Hola hija! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

Naya: Mama, quiero decirte una cosa.

Jane: Dime.

Naya: Ahora que papá ha muerto creo que deberíamos de enterrar el hacha de guerra ¿no te parece?

Jane: Supongo que si estás dispuesta a olvidarlo todo, yo también lo haré.

Entonces entraron Darren, Mia, Lea y Jacob.

Jane: ¡Hola hijos! ¡Hola Mia!

Naya: ¡Hola!

Darren, Lea y Jacob: ¡Hola mamá! ¡Hola Naya!

Mia: ¡Hola Jane! ¡Hola Naya!

Naya: Lea ¿Cory no te acompaña?

Lea: No. Cory está durmiendo. Anoche estuvo trabajando en el turno de noche así que le he dejado durmiendo.

Jacob: Darren ¿Por qué tanto secreto con el testamento de papa?

Naya y Lea: ¡Eso, eso! ¿Por qué tanto secreto?

Darren: Pues porque para empezar ni lo he leido yo. Ayer por la tarde fui a recogerlo.

Jane: Bueno hijo, no te demores más. ¿Qué pone en el testamento?

Darren: Vale voy a abrilo.

(Cogió el sobre y se dispuso a leerlo. Todos estaban nerviosos así que Darren empezó a leerlo).

Darren: Voy a leer directamente el reparto. A ti mamá te ha dejado la casa en usufructo y en cuanto ... fallezcas la casa se repartiría entre los 4 por igual. En cuanto al tema de la empresa papá ha puesto que la nueva presidenta de Comidas Criss sea Lea. En el tema de las acciones nos la ha repartido a los 5 por igual. Y en cuanto al dinero papá nos ha dejado a cada uno 25.000 euros.

Jacob: ¡Guau eso es un pastón tío!

Darren: No he terminado Jacob.

Jacob: Está bien, sigue ...

Darren: El caso es que todos podemos disponer del dinero cuando queramos menos Jacob.

Jacob: ¿Qué?

Darren: Es lo que pone en el testamento Jacob. Aquí pone que podrás gastarte el dinero siempre que Naya esté de acuerdo con el gasto.

Jacob: ¿No hay ninguna forma de que eso se pueda cambiar?

Darren: Lo siento hermano pero papá lo ha escrito así. Procura convencer a Naya cuando quieras utilizar el dinero de la herencia.

Jacob: Esto es no es justo. ¿Por qué papá os dejado completa libertad para gastaros el dinero y a mi no? ¿Sabeis que? ¡Que os den a todos!

Y cogió y se fue de casa.

* * *

Notas

El personaje de Cory va a salir en todos los capítulos En este capítulo no ha salido porque quería centrarme en el testamento pero en los próximos saldrá.

El personaje de Jane aunque sale en la portada realmente es un personaje que tiene por qué salir en todos los capítulos pero tendrá sus tramas.

Voy a procurar poner 2 capítulos por semana (miércoles y domingo).

Este fic lo voy a tratar como si fuera una serie de televisión. Es decir va a ir por temporadas. Cada temporada va a tener 13 capítulos Cuando acabe una temporada crearé otro fic con la siguiente temporada.


	2. 1x02

Naya estaba en el hotel con Heather. Estaba preocupada por cómo se fue Jacob el otro día ya que no le sentó bien el reparto en el testamento.

Heather: Naya ¿estás bien?

Naya: Me preocupa Jacob. No le he visto desde hace 2 días.

Heather: ¿Has probado a llamarle?

Naya: Sí, pero no me coge el teléfono. Incluso le he mandado mensajes pero no me contesta.

Heather: Seguro que está bien. Cambiando de tema ¿Te has decidido si vas a aceptar el trabajo?

Naya: Creo que lo voy a coger. Es decir soy la tesorera de lo que le dejó mi padre a Jacob. Lo suyo es que esté aquí para controlarle y así de paso estoy más cerca de mis hermanos.

Heather: Ok. Pues voy a pedir que me trasladen aquí.

Naya: Vale cariño. Me voy a ir a casa de mi madre a ver si ella sabe algo de Jacob.

Heather: Vale pues yo voy a ver si me solucionan mi traslado y voy a empezar a buscar piso para las 2 ¿vale? ... o ¿vas a mudarte en casa de tu madre?

Naya: ¿Qué? Ni hablar vuelvo a mi casa. Vale que el otro día le dijera que empezaramos de cero peo no pienso volver a vivir con ella.

Heather: Buena suerte con la búsqueda de tu hermano.

Naya: Gracias. Lo mismo te digo con lo del traslado y nuestro piso.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren estaba en su despacho repasando los documentos de un caso cuando Max Swier, el padre de Mia y el jefe de Darren entró en su despacho.

Max: Darren ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Darren: Claro ¿Qué ocurre?

Max: No se como decirte esto Darren ...

Darren: ¿Qué ocurre?

Max: He hablado con mi hija esta mañana y me ha dicho que últimamente la tienes algo abandonada.

Darren: Lo siento Max pero para empezar eso es un asunto entre su hija y yo y además ya le dije hace 3 días a su hija que en en cuanto termine este caso le haré más caso.

Max (enfadado): ¿Qué forma es esa de hablarme Darren? Soy tu jefe y debes respetarme a mí. Y si que es un asunto de mi incumbencia porque se trata de mi hija, que es lo que más quiero en este mundo.

Darren: Lo siento pero como ya le he dicho en cuanto termine con este cliente tendré contenta a su hija.

Max: Pues me temo que vas a tener que hacerlo ahora.

Darren: No lo entiendo.

Max: Pues que estás fuera del caso.

Darren: Pero si estoy a punto de terminarlo. Tenemos el juicio en 3 días.

Max: No te molestes Darren. He dicho que estás fuera y punto.

Darren: Si me dejas fuera del caso sabes que tendrás menos opciones de ganarlo.

Max: A ver si lo entiendes Darren YO SOY TU JEFE Y TE ORDENO QUE DEJES EL CASO. Es más ¡Estás despedido!

Darren: ¿Qué?

Max: Lo que oyes. Quiero tus cosas fuera de mi oficina antes de comer.

Darren: Sabes que estás cometiendo un error pero vale me iré si tanto lo deseas.

* * *

En Comidas Criss Lea estaba en su nuevo despacho de presidenta de la empresa cuando entró Cory, su marido.

Cory: ¡Hola cariño!

Lea: ¡Hola amor! ¿No habíamos quedado a comer en el restaurante?

Cory: Sí, pero he decidio que podíamos comer mejor aquí. Solo los 2.

Lea: Me parece genial. Esperate que voy recoger un poco la mesa y comemos.

Cory: Ok.

Entonces Lea terminó de recoger la mesa y se pusieron a comer.

Cory: Ayer vi a tu hermano por el bar.

Lea: ¿A Jacob?

Cory: Sí. Estaba muy bebido.

Lea: Creo que está cabreado por lo del testamento.

Cory: Lo veo normal que esté cabreado.

Lea: Yo creo que en el fondo le va a venir bien. Así aprenderá a controlar los gastos porque Naya no es tonta y no le va a dejar desperdiciar el dinero así como así.

Cory: Espero que tengas razón.

Lea: El problema de mi hermano es que mi padre siempre le ha estado protegiendo pero bueno vamos a dejar de poner verde a mi hermano.

Cory: Me parece bien. ¿Te encuentras rara siendo la presidenta?

Lea: La verdad es que no. El primer día fue un poco raro porque este despacho era el de mi padre pero ahora no.

Entonces entro Chris a su despacho.

Chris: ¿Se puede Lea?

Lea: Claro. Chris pasa.

Chris: No, si en realidad solo quería decirte que me voy a comer.

Lea: Ok. Oye ¿Qué tal tu cita con Will?

Chris: La verdad es que Will es un encanto. Hemos vuelto a quedar este fin de semana.

Lea: Me alegro mucho por ti.

Chris: Gracias. Bueno ¡Que aproveche!

Lea y Cory: Gracias.

Chris: ¡Hasta luego!

Lea y Cory: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Mientras tanto Mia estaba en su casa preparando la comida para Darren y ella cuando éste entro en su casa.

Darren (enfadado): ¿Se puede saber que le has dicho a tu padre Mia?

Mia: La verdad.

Darren: ¿Sí? Pues gracias a tu verdad estoy en el paro tal y como te dije.

Mia: ¿Qué mi padre te ha echado?

Darren: Sí. Mira que te lo dije Mia. Espérate unos días que terminaba el caso y podría estar más tiempo contigo pero no tienes que ser cabezona y hablar con tu padre.

Mia: Lo dices como si hubiera ido directamente a decirlo.

Darren: ¿Acaso no lo has hecho?

Mia: No quería comentárselo pero mi padre me pregunto y ... no pude mentirle.

Darren: Mira, estoy muy enfadado contigo. Me voy a dar una vuelta.

Mia: Pero si no has comido.

Darren: Ya comeré algo fuera.

Mia: Darren, lo siento.

Y entonces Darren se fue pegando un portazo.

* * *

Naya se dirigió a casa de su madre a ver si ella sabía donde estaba Jacob. Cuando entró él estaba dormido con una chica.

Naya: Así que estaba aquí.

Jean: Sí.

Naya: ¿Siempre está así?

Jane: Por desgracia sí.

y entonces Jacob se levantó.

Jacob: ¿Qué haces aquí banquera?

Naya: ¡Oye!. No es justo que me digas eso.

Jacob: Pero según papá tu eres mi banco. Necesito que me dejes algo de pasta de la herencia. Unos 100 euros.

Naya: De eso ni hablar. Estás bebido. No pienso permitir que te gastes la herencia en alcohol.

Jacob: Vamos, ¡estirate un poco!

Naya: ¡He dicho que no! ¿Qué tal la entrevista?

Jacob: Ni me presenté.

Naya: Pues con más razón para no darte nada de dinero. Mira Jacob a mi no me hace gracia ser la tesorera pero como papá me lo ha dicho voy a encargarme de que madures tu solito y eso implica no darte la vida hecha. Cuando tengas un contrato de trabajo te dejaré que te gastes algo de dinero de la herencia pero mientras tanto nada.

Jacob: Eres peor que un banco.

Naya: Sabes que a mi me da igual que me digas eso. Me han dicho cosas peores.

Jacob: Ahora me vas a volver a decir tus historias de tu infancia en el barrio de Lima Heights.

Naya: No te voy a hacer caso porque estás borracho. Bueno como estás bien me voy a la emisora a decirles que acepto el trabajo.

Jean: Así que ¿Te quedas aquí?

Naya: Sí. Heather está buscando pisos para quedarnos aquí.

Jacob: ¿No vas a preguntarme por el pibón que tengo en mi cuarto?

Naya: ¿Vas en serio con esa chica?

Jacob: Se llama Melissa y no lo sé. Seguramente me ligue a otra.

Naya: Se nota que estás madurando (lo dijo en modo ironía)

* * *

En comidas Criss Cory y Lea terminaron de comer.

Cory: Bueno cariño me tengo que ir a trabajar.

Lea: Luego te busco en el trabajo, ¿Vale?

Cory: Vale.

Entonces entró Darren a la empresa y cuando iba a entrar en el despacho Chris lo paró.

Chris: Lo siento señor Criss pero su hermana está con Cory.

Darren:Vale. Esperaré.

Y justo cuando terminó de decirlo Cory salió del despacho.

Cory: ¡Hasta luego, cuñado!

Darren: ¡Hasta luego Cory!

Y Darren entró en el despacho

Darren: ¡Hola!

Lea: ¡Hola! ¿Que tienes ahí?

Darren: Son un papeles que tienes que firmar para hacer oficial que eres la presidenta de Comidas Criss.

Lea: Ahora te los firmo. ¿Estás bien?

Darren: De puta madre.

Lea: ¿Y eso? ¿Has vuelto a discutir con Mia?

Darren: Esta vez se ha pasado veinte pueblos.

Lea: ¿Qué ha hecho?

Darren: La muy lista ha hablado con su padre porque últimamente estaba muy liado con el trabajo y gracias a eso estoy en el paro.

Lea: ¿Te han despedido?

Darren: Pues sí.

Lea: Vaya. ¡Menudo suegro! Suerte que los míos me adoran. Aunque puedo entender a Mia por lo de abandonarla.

Darren: Si yo también lo entiendo pero le dije que se esperara 3 días porque es cuando tenía el juicio.

Lea: Deberías de disculparte.

Darren: Ya lo haré. Aún estoy cabreado. ¿Puedo quedarme a tu casa a dormir?

Lea: Vale. ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo del trabajo?

Darren: No pienso volver al bufete de abogados.

Lea: Si quieres puedo ofrecerte un puesto de contable. Ya sé que no es de abogado pero algo es algo.

Darren: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Lea: Claro. Travis se va a jubilar y yo creo que siendo Comidas Criss una empresa familiar prefiero meter a un familiar antes que a un desconocido.

Darren: Pues acepto encantado pero con una condición.

Lea: ¿Cuál?

Darren: Que despidais al bufete de abogados.

Lea: Eso está hecho. Si los teníamos contratados era porque estabas tú. Si queremos consejos legales siempre podemos recurrir a ti.

Darren: Gracias, Lea.

Lea: De nada. Pues ya te puedes hacer tu mismo el contrato.

Darren: Me pondré a ello.

Lea: ¿Por qué has aceptado tan pronto?

Darren: Porque tengo que pagar la hipóteca de la casa y aunque Mia cobra bastante quiero tener mis gastos.

Lea: Pero tienes el dinero de la herencia.

Darren: Prefiero no tocarlo.

Lea: Pues ¡Bienvenido a la empresa Darren!


	3. 1x03

Había pasado una semana desde que Darren había comenzado a trabajar en Comidas Criss y todavía seguía sin hablarle a Mia. Darren estaba contabilizando unas facturas cuando entró Lea a su despacho.

Lea: ¡Hola!

Darren: ¡Hey!

Lea: Tengo una duda. Estoy intentando entrar a unas cuentas de la empresa para mirar el tema de las pensiones ya que unos empleados me han preguntado por las pensiones y cuando he ido a meterme me he encontrado que estaban bloqueadas. ¿Puedes mirarlo?

Darren: Claro, sin problemas pero eso es muy raro.

Lea: Cambiando de tema. Yo estoy muy contenta de que estés en mi casa pero creo que deberías de hablar con Mia.

Darren: Está bien, hablaré con ella pero si no se disculpa no pienso volver a mi casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naya estaba terminando de grabar el programa de radio y Heather decidió darle una sorpresa.

Heather: ¡Hola cariño!

Naya: ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

Heather: Pues es que me han dicho que aunque me han aceptado el traslado me han dicho que este año voy a ser profesora sustituta porque por desgracia el traslado lo he pedido tarde.

Naya: Bueno al menos ya tienes trabajo para el año que viene.

Heather: Ya pero voy a estar algo aburrida en casa yo sola sin trabajar.

Naya: Pues podrías dar clases particulares mientras tanto.

Heather: Tienes razón, no sé como no se me había ocurrido antes.

Naya: No pasa nada. Lo que me preocupa ahora mismo es Jacob. El otro día lo vi borracho y se había acostado con una chica.

Heather: No veo el problema.

Naya: El problema es que tenía una entrevista de trabajo y ni siquiera se presentó. Ya le he dicho que mientras siga con esa actitud no le voy a dar el dinero de la herencia.

Heather: Has hecho bien. Seguro que en cuanto se vea sin dinero hará lo que quieras.

Naya: Espero que tengas razón.

Heather: Bueno pero no todo son malas noticias. He visto un piso que está bastante bien de precio. He llamado al banco, que es el dueño y me ha dicho que podemos verlo esta tarde.

Naya: ¿Cómo es? Estructuralmente hablando.

Heather: Tiene 2 habitaciones, 1 salita, 1 cocina y 2 aseos.

Naya: Suena bien.

Heather: Está en el centro y el precio es de 250.000 euros.

Naya: Pero ¿Cuánta financiación ofrece?

Heather: Hasta 40 años sin intereses.

Naya: Osea que unos 500 euros al mes.

Heather: El piso está nuevo. Si nos gusta nos lo quedamos.

Naya: Ya te digo. Es una ganga.

* * *

Mientras tanto Cory estaba trabajando en el bar y se le acercó Mia.

Mia: ¡Buenas cuñado!

Cory: ¡Buenas! ¿Qué te pongo?

Mia: Ponme una cerveza pero realmente lo que quiero es hablar.

Cory: Aquí tienes. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Mia: ¿Cómo está Darren? Hace 1 semana que no me coge el teléfono.

Cory: Está algo cabreado.

Mia: ¿Todavía lo está?

Cory: Mira Mia. No se a ti pero a los hombres no nos gusta que nuestras mujeres se metan en nuestro si no le pedimos opinión.

Mia: Lo sé y ya le he pedido perdón mil veces. Creo que voy a perderlo para siempre. ¿No puedes decirle que le echo de menos y que lo siento de verdad?

Cory: ¿Por qué no se lo dices tu misma?

Mia: Lo haría pero el no quiere hablar conmigo.

Cory: Intentaré hablar con él y si no quiere hablar del tema no insistiré.

Mia: Gracias cuñado.

* * *

Lea estaba en su despacho cuando entró Chris.

Chris: Lea. Los socios quieren que pongas una fecha para una reunión de socios ¿Cuándo quieres hacerla?

Lea: Puff ¿Qué hora tengo libre?

Chris: Pues pasado mañana a las 12 tienes un hueco.

Lea: Pues a esa hora.

Chris: ¿Estás bien?

Lea: Para que te voy a mentir. No.

Chris: ¿Y eso?

Lea: Mi padre fue muy listo. Tan listo que me ha bloqueado unas cuentas y no puedo acceder a ellas. Le he dicho a Darren a ver si sabe desbloquearlas.

Chris: ¿Tan importantes son esas cuentas?

Lea: Pues son las cuentas de las pensiones así que si están bloqueadas no es nada bueno.

Chris: Eso no lo sabes hasta que las desbloquees Podrías llamar a un informático así todo sería más rápido y así sabrás por qué las bloqueo.

Lea: Si Darren no lo saca hoy lo llamaré.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Jane.

Jane: Jacob ya puedes levantarte que no haces nada en casa te pasas el día borracho.

Jacob: ¿Por qué gritas tanto?

Jane: Porque no haces nada en casa.

Jacob: No encuentro trabajo. No es mi problema.

Jane: ¿Es eso?

Jacob: Sí.

Jane: Pues no te preocupes. Tengo un amigo que seguro que te da trabajo.

Jacob: Vale.

En el fondo Jacob le dio la razón porque luego pensaba cagar la entrevista como de costumbre.

* * *

Darren y Lea volvieron de trabajar y Cory les estaba esperando.

Cory: Cuñado.

Darren: Dime.

Cory: Tu mujer ha estado en el bar.

Darren: ¿Qué quería?

Cory: Hablar contigo.

Darren: Vale. Mañana hablaré con ella.

Lea: Oye Darren se me ha olvidado preguntarte por lo de las cuentas bloqueadas.

Darren: He intentando buscarlo en internet pero no hay forma.

Lea: Pues no busques más. Mañana llamaré a un informático.

Darren: Como quieras.

* * *

Naya y Heather fueron a ver el piso.

Miranda: Bueno pues como podeis ver es es pasillo. A mano izquierda teneis una habitación con su aseo correspondiente. Como podeis ver la habitación está nueva.

Naya: Una pregunta. Si el piso está tan nuevo. ¿Por qué ese precio?

Miranda: Los del banco se lo quedaron y ellos no quieren tener el piso. La inmobiliaria cerró y el banco tuvo que quedarse con el piso.

Naya: Vale.

Miranda: A continuación teneis la otra habitación con su aseo correspondiente. Esta habitación es la de matrimonio. Es algo más grande que la anterior.

Heather: Me gusta.

Miranda: La siguiente es la sala de estar. Como veis es la habitación más grande del piso. La puerta que hay a la izquierda da al balcón. A continuación está la cocina. Como veis también es amplia.

Naya: ¿Qué te parece cariño?

Heather: A mi me gusta.

Miranda: Si queréis puedo haceros el contrato ahora mismo.

Naya: Heather me ha dicho que puedes financiarnos hasta 40 años.

Miranda: Así es. Como os he dicho antes. El banco quiere quitárselo cuánto antes. Por eso ofrece esas condiciones.

Naya: ¿Podemos darte una señal?

Miranda: Vale. Yo os doy el contrato y como mucho en 2 días me tendríais que decirme vuestra decisión.

Naya: Vale. Muchas gracias.

Miranda: De nada.

Entonces Naya y Heather volvieron al hotel.

Heather: ¿Por qué no has querido firmar?

Naya: Quiero que Darren le eche un vistazo antes. Son muchas facilidades y no quiero caer en ninguna trampa.

Heather: Me parece bien.

* * *

En casa de Lea Darren se fue a dormir y Lea y Cory se fueron a su habitación.

Lea: Así que ¿Mia ha hablado contigo?

Cory: Sí.

Lea: Supongo que no te ha dicho solamente que quiere hablar con Darren ¿Me equivoco?

Cory: ¡Cómo lo sabes bien!

Lea: Pues ya estás contando.

Cory: Pues básicamente está arrepentida pero no entiende que Darren siga enfadado y creo que la he convencido.

Lea: ¿Sabes una cosa?

Cory: Dime.

Lea: Entre tu y yo. Mia nunca me ha gustado.

Cory: A mi tampoco.

Lea: Y ¿Por qué la ayudas?

Cory: Porque está con tu hermano y si la quiere pues tendré que ayudarla.

Lea: ¡Ay mi amor! Me encanta como eres.

Cory: Y yo como tu eres.

Lea: Buenas noches mi amor.

Cory: Buenas noches Lea.


	4. 1x04

Al día siguiente Jacob se fue al hotel donde le dijo su madre que tenía la entrevista. Jacob pensaba cagar la entrevista y entonces de repente vio que la jefa del hotel era Becca Tobin, una compañera de instituto.

Becca: ¿Jacob Criss? ¿Eres tú?

Jacob: Sí, ¿Tu eres Becca?

Becca: Sí. Hace unos años que no sé nada de ti.

Jacob: Lo mismo digo.

Becca: Bueno, pasa a mi oficina.

Jacob: Vale.

Entonces Jacob fue a la oficina con Becca.

Becca: Tu madre me ha dicho que estás buscando trabajo.

Jacob: Se puede decir que sí.

Becca: No has cambiado nada ¿no? Bueno el caso es que lo único que te puedo ofrecer aquí es un puesto de botones.

Jacob: ¡No jodas! ¿Sólo de botones?

Becca: Pues sí. Además Jacob he visto tu curriculum y tampoco es que pudiera ofrecerte otro puesto. ¿Lo aceptas o no?

Jacob: ¿Ya está? ¿No vas a entrevistar a otros?

Becca: Te conozco, Jacob. Sé que necesitas el trabajo y que yo sepa para llevar las maletas de los huéspedes a las habitaciones tampoco es que busque a alguien en concreto.

Jacob: ¿Cuándo empezaría?

Becca: La semana que viene.

Jacob: Vale. ¿El horario como sería?

Becca: Aquí siempre trabajamos así 3 turnos de mañana y 3 turnos de noche y 1 día de descanso.

Jacob: Pues nos vemos a la semana que viene.

Becca: Sé puntual Jacob.

Jacob: Lo seré. Gracias, de verdad.

Becca: De nada.

* * *

Por su parte Darren se fue a su casa para solucionar sus problemas con Mia.

Darren: ¡Hola cariño!

Mia: Darren ¡Has vuelto!

Darren: Cariño tengo algo de prisa porque en 1 hora me pongo a trabajar.

Mia: Vale.

Darren: Sé que lo que hiciste no lo hiciste con maldad pero me fastidió muchísimo.

Mia: Lo sé, mi amor.

Darren: Quiero que comprendas que estaba a 1 año de hacerme socio y que por tu culpa ahora soy el contable de comidas Criss.

Mia: Lo sé.

Darren: Mia, yo estoy dispuesto a perdonarte lo que has hecho pero quiero que me prometas una cosa.

Mia: Haré lo que sea Darren pero quiero que vuelvas a casa.

Darren: No quiero que vuelvas a meterte en asuntos de trabajo. ¿Lo has entendido?

Mia: Si, cariño. No lo volveré a hacer.

Darren: Además si tenemos algún problema tenemos que solucionarlo nosotros primero sin hablar con tu padre.

Mia: Tienes toda la razón.

Darren: Por eso creo que deberíamos de ir a terapia de pareja.

Mia: ¿Qué?

Darren: Lo que has oido cariño.

Mia: Pero no entiendo. Te he prometido que no volveré a hacerlo.

Darren: El problema cariño es que no es la primera vez que lo haces y lo peor de todo es que tengo la sensación de que no confías en mi aunque me lo digas. Por eso quiero que hagamos la terapia.

Mia: Darren. Estos días me he dado cuenta de que soy algo desconfiada y por eso estoy intentando no serlo pero no creo que necesitemos hacer terapia para solucionar el problema.

Darren: Si de verdad me quieres Mia dale una oportunidad.

Mia: Está bien, la haremos.

Darren: Bueno cariño me voy que voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Mia: Esta bien ¡Vuelve pronto!

Y entonces Darren se fue.

* * *

Lea estaba en su oficina cuando llegó el experto informático.

Harry: Buenas.

Lea: Buenas.

Harry: Por el teléfono me has dicho que tenías un problema con una contraseña.

Lea: Pues sí. Mi padre le puso una contraseña en unas cuentas y por desgracia mi padre falleció y no me dijo cuál era la contraseña.

Harry: No se preocupe. Usted déjame a mí que le saco la contraseña.

Lea: Bien, pues puede conectarse con mi ordenador mismo. Yo cogeré mi portátil y seguiré trabajando allí. Si puedo ayudarle a algo me lo dice.

Harry: Está bien.

* * *

Darren entró en su despacho y Naya y Heather se pasaron por la oficina.

Naya: ¡Buenas hermanito!

Heather: ¡Buenas Darren!

Darren: ¡Hola chicas!

Naya: Aquí tienes un café vienes, como te gusta a ti.

Darren: Gracias ... Un momento ¿Qué quieres?

Heather: ¿Tanto se nota?

Darren: Era obvio.

Naya: Bueno. Pues el caso es que Heather y yo queremos comprar una casa y nos han dado este contrato y queremos que le eches un vistazo.

Darren: Vale.

Heather: ¿Para cuándo lo podrás leer?

Darren: Si queréis podemos quedar para comer y os explico el contrato ¿Vale?

Naya: Yo no puedo pero Heather sí. Queda con ella y se lo explicas y luego ya me lo dice ella.

Darren: Como quieras. Entonces ¿Quedamos a las 2 Heather?

Heather: Vale.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Lea ...

Harry: Bueno ya he visto la contraseña. Según mi programa es una contraseña de 5 caracteres. Necesito que me digas fechas de nacimiento, nombres o lo que sea que pueda haber puesto tu padre como contraseña.

Lea: ¿Has dicho 5 caracteres?

Harry: Sí. ¿Alguna idea?

Lea: Por desgracia no.

Harry: Mira. Yo no puedo quedarme aquí pensando en posibles contraseñas. Lo que vamos a hacer es que te pongas a pensar en unas cuantas contraseñas y luego las pongas todas de golpe.

Lea: Y ¿no puedes quedarte aquí para averiguarla?

Harry: Eso ocupa mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes cuántas posibles contraseñas pueden ser con 5 caracteres? Infinitas.

Lea: Muy bien. Como quiera. No me hace falta su ayuda. ¿Cuánto es por la visita?

Harry: 30 euros.

Lea: Pues tome los 30 euros y muchas gracias por no aclararme nada.

Harry: No se ponga así porque no tengo la culpa.

Lea: ¡Váyase por favor! Algunos si que hacemos el trabajo por el que estamos contratados.

Harry: Muy bien. Me voy.

Lea: Hasta nunca - dijo enfadada.

Entoces llamó a Chris y enseguida fue a su despacho.

Chris: ¿Me llamabas?

Lea: Sí. Mira Chris te voy a pedir un favor muy grande. De aquí no puede salir. Solo se lo puedes decir a Darren ¿Entiendes?

Chris: Bien pero ¿Por qué sólo Darren?

Lea: Porque es el único que sabe lo de la contraseña.

Chris: Bien. Pues dime de que se trata.

Lea: Necesito que me digas posibles contraseñas para desbloquear la cuenta.

Chris: Creía que habías contratado a un experto para eso.

Lea: Ya, pero no ha hecho nada.

Chris: ¡Qué sinvergüenza!

Lea: Pues sí. El caso es que solo me ha dicho que tiene 5 caracteres. Si quieres que te ayudemos llama a Darren o a mi.

Chris: Ok. Me pondré a ello.

Lea: Muchas gracias, Chris.

Chris: De nada.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jacob se fue al cementerio porque quería visitar la tumba de su padre. Cuando fue se encontró con una mujer llorando.

Jacob: ¿Le conocía mucho?

Ali: Desde hace 20 años.

Jacob: ¡Guau! Eso es mucho tiempo.

Ali: Tu debes de ser Jacob ¿Me equivoco?

Jacob: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Ali: Tu padre me hablaba de ti, bueno en general de todos sus hijos.

Jacob: Ah ¿Sí?

Ali: Si. Lo siento pero he de irme. He quedado para comer.

Jacob: Muy bien señora ...

Ali: Adler. Soy Ali Adler.

Jacob: Pues muy bien señora Adler. Hasta luego.

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Darren se reunió con Heather.

Heather: ¡Hola!

Darren: ¡Hola!

Heather: ¿Lo has mirado?

Darren: Sí. Es un contrato normal. La única pega es que os obliga durante el primer año a haceros el seguro con el banco que es propietario del piso, es decir con ellos.

Heather: Entonces ¿Cómo lo ves?

Darren: Yo lo compraba y al año siguiente me daría de baja del seguro.

Heather: Muy bien pues se lo diré a Naya.

Darren: Habéis encontrado una ganga.

Heather: Pues sí. Por cierto ¿Cómo te va con Mia?

Darren: Hoy hemos hablado y hemos aclarado las cosas.

Heather: Me alegro por los 2.

Darren: Ahora que nos hemos dicho lo que nos pasa vamos a intentar solucionar esos problemas.

Heather: Es lo que tenéis que hacer.

* * *

Jacob llegó a su casa donde le esperaba Jane.

Jane: ¿Cómo has tardado tanto si tenías la entrevista a las 8:30?

Jacob: Me he dado una vuelta por el cementerio.

Jane: Y ¿Cómo te ha ido la entrevista?

Jacob: Tengo el trabajo. Empiezo la semana que viene.

Jane: Me alegro mucho, de verdad. Por favor Jacob no desaproveches esta oportunidad.

Jacob: Oye, mama.

Jane: Dime.

Jacob: ¿Por qué no me has dicho que la dueña del hotel es Becca, mi compañera de instituto?

Jane: Porque no sabía que era esa Becca.

Jacob: Y ¿Cómo me has conseguido la entrevista?

Jane: Conozco a su padre.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea se fue a casa y allí le estaba esperando Cory.

Lea: ¡Hola cariño!

Cory: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal la mañana?

Lea: Horrible.

Cory: ¿Y eso?

Lea: Pues resulta que la contraseña de la cuenta tiene 5 caracteres y el impresentable del técnico por no decirle otras cosas peores pues se ha negado a buscarme la contraseña porque según él son infinitas posibilidades.

Cory: ¡Qué fuerte! y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Lea: Le he mandado al pobre Chris que ponga posibles contraseñas de 5 caracteres y las iremos probando 1 a 1.

Cory: Así te puedes tirar mucho tiempo.

Lea: Es lo único que se me ocurre.

* * *

Por su parte Naya estaba en la emisora preparando el programa cuando se acercó Jacob.

Jacob: ¡Hola hermanita!

Naya: ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jacob: Sólo quería decirte que he encontrado trabajo de botones en un hotel.

Naya: Me alegro mucho por ti.

Jacob: Oye una pregunta ¿Conoces a Ali Adler?

Naya: ¿Debería?

Jacob: No lo sé. Era una amiga de papá.

Naya: Pues no sé quien es Jacob. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jacob: Porque he ido al cementerio esta mañana y me la he encontrado llorando amargamente?

Naya: Normal Jacob. Si era su amiga lo lógico es que llore.

Jacob: No sé. Es que ella me ha dicho que era amiga de papá desde hace 20 años y que yo sepa mamá nunca la ha mencionado.

Naya: Bueno yo a Heather tampoco le digo que tengo unas amigas y no pasa nada. Además por lo que estás diciendo es imposible que esa tal Ali fuera su amante. Papá quería mucho a Ali así que por favor no vuelvas a sacar ese tema a no ser que tengas pruebas que lo demuestren.

Jacob: Está bien. Lo siento.

Naya: No pasa nada. Oye me tengo que ir porque empiezo a grabar. ¿Nos vemos luego?

Jacob: Claro. ¡Hasta luego! y ¡Buena suerte en el programa!

Naya: Gracias. ¡Hasta luego!

Jacob les dice a Naya y a Heather lo de la mujer que estaba llorando en el cementerio.

* * *

Nota de autor

Darrenatic me alegro que te guste el fic. A mi Mia tampoco me gusta. En cuanto a tu pregunta tiene una explicación. Este fic es una especie de adaptación de la serie Brothers & Sisters. En esa serie eran 5 hermanos pero había 1 que no me terminó de gustar así que decidí quitarlo para el fic. De ahí que sean 4 en mi fic. Bueno que me estoy enrollando de más. En cualquier caso los personajes de la serie han sido sustituidos por los actores de Glee y en este caso el personaje de Chris Colfer equivale al personaje de Scotty Wandell solo que cambiando su profesión y además en la 1º temporada Scotty no salía en todos los capítulos. Por eso aquí le cambié la profesión para que pudiera tener algo de trama en mi fic.


	5. 1x05

Ha pasado 1 semana desde el último capítulo.

Lea fue a Comidas Criss como un día normal y entonces se acercó al despacho de Darren.

Lea: ¡Hola! ¿Querías algo?

Darren: ¡Hola! Pasa.

Lea: Pareces serio ¿Has discutido con Mia?

Darren: No es eso Lea pero no, no hemos discutido.

Lea: ¿De qué se trata?

Darren: Mucho me temo que tenemos problemas financieros, para ser más exactos de liquidez.

Lea: ¿Puedes ser más específico?

Darren: Es que según el balance deberíamos de tener bastante dinero. Así que he hecho cuentas y he restado lo que se sobreentiende que tenemos y lo que realmente tenemos y tenemos una deuda de 1 millón de euros.

Lea: ¿Qué me dices? Sabía que teníamos una deuda importante pero no tanta. ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?

Darren: He estado investigando lo que tiene Comidas Criss y tenemos varias opciones. La 1º es ir a Hacienda y decirle nuestro caso, yo creo que no iremos a cárcel ya que fue culpa de papá. La 2º opción es vender algunos activos de la empresa y la 3º que nos toque la lotería.

Lea: Pues no pinta muy bien que digamos y aparte no me gustaría vender activos de la empresa.

Darren: Por suerte para ti he encontrado un activo que seguro que quieres deshacerte de él.

Lea: ¿Cuál es?

Darren: No me preguntes por qué pero papá compró una casa con el dinero de la empresa y la ha estado alquilando a una tal Ali Adler durante 20 años. Yo creo que podríamos venderla.

Lea: Desde luego. No necesitamos una casa. De todas formas no será suficiente.

Darren: Pero así podremos ir tirando. Hay un pero.

Lea: ¿Cuál?

Darren: Mamá tendría que firmar.

Lea: Vale. Le diré a mamá que hay que venderla.

Darren: ¿Le vas a decir lo del problema de liquidez?

Lea: No pienso hacerlo.

Darren: Está bien. Aquí está la dirección y los datos del contrato de alquiler.

Lea: Gracias Darren.

Darren: De nada. Oye luego me tengo a ir a terapia con Mia.

Lea: Está bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naya y Heather se pasaron por casa de Jane

Naya: ¡Hola mama!

Jane: ¡Hola Naya!

Heather: ¡Hola Jane!

Jane: ¡Hola Heather! ¿A qué debo esta visita? ¿Os habéis decidido venir a vivir aquí? Sabéis que tenéis una habitación para vosotras.

Naya: Lo siento mamá pero ya tenemos casa. Lo que pasa es que apenas tenemos muebles y queríamos pedirte si podíamos celebrar mañana mi cumpleaños aquí.

Jane: Por supuesto. Claro que sí hija.

Heather: Bien, pues entonces llamaré a los catering para que traigan la comida aquí.

* * *

Llegaron las 12 y Darren y Mia fueron a la terapia.

Jayma: Buenas soy la doctora Mays. Según mi secretaria tenéis problemas en vuestra relación. Decidme cuáles son para intentar solucionarlos.

Darren: Buenas. El principal problema es que mi mujer Mia parece que no confia en mí cuando le digo ciertas cosas.

Jayma: ¿Es eso cierto Mia?

Mia: Sí pero tengo mis razones. Vera doctora no es que no me fie de Darren pero es que últimamente me tenía muy abandonada. Siempre estaba en el trabajo y apenas tenía tiempo para mí.

Jayma: Hablas en pasado. Entonces ¿esa situación ya no sigue?

Mia: Bueno ahora está algo más conmigo pero hay veces que me siento sola.

Darren: Mia tiene razón pero es que ahora mismo estoy con mucho trabajo en la empresa. De todas formas doctora lo que no te ha dicho Mia es que por su culpa me echaron de mi anterior trabajo.

Jayma: ¿Es eso cierto?

Mia: Sí y te he pedido perdón muchas veces. Pero cariño ¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasa en la empresa?

Darren: No puedo y por favor Mia te lo ruego no hablemos de los problemas en la empresa delante de la doctora.

Jayma: Veamos por una parte veo que Mia tienes una desconfianza sobre Darren y Darren te noto que tienes resentimiento con tu mujer por lo que hizo.

Darren: ¿Qué nos recomienda hacer?

Jayma: Os voy a recomendar una serie de ejercicios para que Mia confíe más en ti, Darren.

Mia: Osea, que el no tiene que hacer nada ¿no? soy yo la única que estoy empeorando la relación.

Jayma: No es eso Mia. Ambos teneis la culpa de lo que está pasando. Darren por pasar mucho tiempo en la empresa y tu Mia por la desconfianza. Lo de Darren según ha dicho él es algo temporal por lo que cuando termine ese problema en la empresa debería de pasar más tiempo contigo pero tu Mia tienes que volver a confiar en Darren. Yo no tengo un trato de favor a ningún miembro de la pareja. Simplemente he visto los problemas que teneis y he determinado la solución que creo más oportuna para vuestro caso.

Mia: Está bien. Vamos a hacerlos a ver que tal nos va.

Jayma: A la semana que viene volveis a venir y me decís que tal os va.

Mia: De acuerdo. ¡Hasta luego!

Darren: ¡Hasta luego!

Jayma: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Después de comer Lea se pasó por casa de Jane para que Jane le firme los papeles de la venta de la casa.

Lea: ¿Mama?

Jane: Dime Lea.

Lea: Verás es que vamos a vender una casa que tiene la empresa y necesito tu firma.

Jane: ¿Qué la empresa tiene una casa?

Lea: Sí, al parecer formó parte de un acuerdo con una venta.

Jane: Pues me gustaría verla antes de venderla.

Lea: Por mí vale. He quedado con la alquilada que vive allí.

Jane: Pues te acompaño.

Lea: Vale pues súbete al coche que me voy ya.

Entonces se fueron a la casa. Allí les estaba esperando Ali Adler.

Ali: Buenas. Debes de ser Lea, ¿no?

Lea: Sí. Ésta es mi madre Jane.

Ali: Mucho gusto.

Lea: Pues como te iba diciendo la empresa quiere vender la casa así que habíamos pensado mi hermano y yo que podríamos darte la opción de comprarla antes que nadie.

Ali: ¡Qué considerado por vuestra parte!

Jane: Vaya Ali. ¡Qué bonita tienes la casa! Parece que las hecho tuya.

Ali: Bueno es que llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí y tu marido me dio permiso para decorarla como quisiera.

Jane: Y dime Ali. Si no es mucha molestia ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

Ali: 20 años.

Jane: ¡Vaya! Eso es mucho tiempo. Y ¿estás sola?

Ali: Por desgracia sí.

Lea: ¡Mama! Deja de molestar a la señora Adler.

Ali: No es ninguna molestia.

Lea: Como quieras. Aquí le dejo el contrato de la venta de la casa si está interesada.

Ali: Muy bien. Le echaré un vistazo y ya os contesto en un par de días.

Lea: Muy bien. Muchas gracias por su tiempo señora Adler.

Jane: Debería de quedársela. Está en perfecto estado.

Ali: Muchas gracias a las 2. Si me disculpan tengo recados que hacer.

Lea y Jane: ¡Hasta luego!

Ali: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Llegó la tarde y comenzó el turno de Jacob en el hotel.

Jacob: ¡Hola!

Becca: ¡Hola!

Jacob: Quería pedirte un favor.

Becca: ¿Qué quieres?

Jacob: Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermana.

Becca: Ya me lo dijiste y tienes sustituto.

Jacob: Si, ya lo sé.

Becca: ¿Entonces?

Jacob: Me preguntaba si querrías ir a la fiesta conmigo en plan amigos.

Becca: Claro.

Jacob: Vale. Me paso a recogerte a las 4 en tu casa.

Becca: Ok.

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente y Cory, Jane, Jacob, Heather, Mia y Darren felicitaron a Naya por su cumpleaños.

Llegó la tarde y comenzó la fiesta. Jacob se dio cuenta de que Ali estaba allí y entonces habló con Lea y con Darren.

Jacob: ¿Quién ha invitado a Ali?

Lea: ¿La conoces?

Jacob: La vi en el cementerio el otro día.

Lea: Creo que la ha invitado mamá.

Jacob: ¿Qué?

Darren: Jacob, tranquilízate. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Jacob: Porque Ali era la amante de papá.

Lea: ¿Papá tuvo una aventura con la señora Adler?

Jacob: Ya me dirás tu a mi. Se conocen desde hace 20 años y cuando la vi en el cementerio estaba llorando amargamente. No se llora así por un amigo.

Lea: No saques conclusiones precipitadas.

Darren: Lea, no seas tan ingenua. La señora Adler ha vivido 20 años en la casa que le compró papá con la empresa. Yo a un amigo o amiga no le compro una casa.

Lea: Está bien. Puede que tengáis razón. De momento prometedme que no le vais a decir nada a mamá, por lo menos hasta que no se cierre la venta de la casa.

Darren: Por mi está bien.

Jacob: Vale.

Mientras tanto Cory estaba bebiendo un cóctel cuando se le acercó Mia.

Mia: Míralos. Lea y Darren siempre están juntos hablando de la empresa. ¿No te da rabia que no nos cuenten nada?

Cory: Lo cierto es que no.

Mia: ¿Por qué?

Cory: Porque aunque me preocupo por su trabajo es su empresa y si hay algo que no me quiere decir por mi seguridad pues lo respeto.

Mia: Supongo que tengo que aprender ti porque a mi no me gusta la idea de no saber nada.

Cory: Claro. Tu tienes que fijarte que lo hacen por nuestro bien.

Mia: No me había fijado en ese detalle. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Cory: Dime.

Mia: ¿Cómo llevas el pasar tan poco tiempo con Lea? Porque entre tu trabajo y el de ella apenas pasareis tiempo.

Cory: Hay veces que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella así que cuando lo estamos intentamos aprovecharlo al máximo.

Mia: ¡Dios Cory! Vas a tener que enseñarme porque soy un desastre.

Cory: No es para tanto.

Mia: Voy a procurar a hacerte caso. ¿Tienes algún otro secreto?

Cory: No.

Darren se aparto de Lea y Jacob y vio a Chris tomándose unos aperitivos y se acercó a hablar con él.

Darren: ¡Hey Chris!

Chris: ¡Hola!

Darren: ¿Te lo pasas bien?

Chris: Sí.

Darren: ¿Has pensado en más contraseñas?

Chris: ¡Que va! Intento pensar pero no se me ocurre ninguna más.

Entonces un chico se acercó a Chris. Se trataba de Will, el novio de Chris.

Will: ¿Te está molestando cariño?

Chris: No, mi amor. Will este es Darren, uno de mis jefes. Darren, este es mi novio.

Will: Encantado.

Darren: El placer es mío. Bueno Chris voy a buscar a mi mujer. No te desesperes con lo de la contraseña.

Chris: Vale.

Entonces Darren se fue a buscar a Mia y Will y Chris siguieron hablando.

Will: No me gusta ese Darren.

Chris: Will, por favor contrólate que estamos en la casa de la madre de Darren. Además no sé porque dices eso. Se porta muy bien con todos.

Will: No digo que no sea buena persona pero no me gusta como te mira.

Chris: ¿Qué? Will ¿Estás celoso?

Will: No.

Chris se dio cuenta de que mentía así que decidió calmarle un poco.

Chris: Mira Will. Aunque no estés celoso Darren es hetero. Está casado con Mia durante 5 años asi que no tienes que ponerte celoso ... además estoy contigo.

Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora de cenar. Durante la cena Lea, Jacob y Darren estaban incómodos porque sabían que Ali era la amante de Ryan y no querían que su madre se enterara. Los únicos que hablaban eran Naya, Heather y Jane.

Jane: Así que hija mía te has comprado el piso y no me lo has enseñado.

Naya: Mamá, no lo he hecho por los muebles aunque si insistes tanto te lo enseñaré mañana?

Heather: ¿Por qué estáis todos callados?

Entonces todos estaban callados cuando Chris dijo

Chris: ¿Podéis pasarme la salsa de arándanos por favor?

Como nadie se dignaba a hablar Naya dijo

Naya: Creo que mi novia os ha hecho una pregunta y yo también quiero saber porque estáis así. Lo siento Chris y Will normalmente mis hermanos suelen hablar más pero no sé por qué no quieren hablar esta noche.

Jane: ¡Oh cariño! Yo si que lo sé. Estoy casi segura de que tanto Lea como Jacob y Darren acaban de averiguar que Ryan tuvo una aventura con esa mujer de allí, Ali.

Entonces Ali se puso colorada y se fue de la casa de los Criss.

Terminó la cena y todos se fueron a su casa menos Lea , que se acercó a Jane.

Lea: Entonces ¿lo sabías esta mañana?

Jane: Sé que tu padre tuvo una aventura con alguna y prometió que lo había dejado y cuando esta mañana me dijo que había estado viviendo 20 años en esa casa supe que la aventura nunca finalizó.

Lea: Lo siento mucho mamá. Quiero que sepas que no teníamos ni idea de esto hasta esta tarde cuando nos lo contó Jacob.

Jane: No pasa nada. No estoy enfadada con ninguno de vosotros. Solo con esa zorra por haberse acostado con tu padre durante estos 20 años.

Lea: Mamá ¿quieres que me quede esta noche aquí?

Jane: Tranquila hija. No te preocupes por mí que dormiré de un tirón. La que no dormirá será Ali.

Lea: Bueno mamá. ¡Hasta mañana!

Jane: ¡Hasta mañana!


	6. 1x06

Al día siguiente Lea estaba en su oficina cuando vino Darren a su oficina.

Darren: Buenas ¿Me llamabas?

Lea: Sí.

Darren: Pues ... tu dirás.

Lea: El caso es que me han ofrecido comprar la casa donde pasábamos los veranos cuando éramos jóvenes.

Darren: ¿Vas a venderla?

Lea: Mira Darren, no pensaba hacerlo pero el caso es que me dan 800.000 euros por la casa y con eso cubriríamos la deuda.

Darren: Ya, pero esa casa me gusta.

Lea: Darren no me seas melancólico ahora porque nadie ha ido a esa casa en años. Los únicos que iban eran papa y mamá.

Darren: Y ¿Qué le piensas decir a mamá para que la venda?

Lea: Pues la verdad. De hecho va a venir ahora.

Entonces entró Jane.

Jane: ¿Estás bien? Parecías muy rara por teléfono.

Lea: Mira mamá siéntate porque Darren y yo tenemos que contarte una cosa.

Jane: Está bien. ¿De que se trata?

Lea: Se trata de papá.

Jane: ¿Qué ha hecho tu padre está vez?

Darren: No sabemos exactamente lo que ha hecho pero lo que sabemos es que nos ha dejado una deuda de 1 millón de euros.

Jane: ¿Qué?

Jane: Si por lo visto sacó dinero del fondo de pensiones. Por eso tenemos que vender la casa a Ali ...

Darren: Y ahora nos han ofrecido 800.000 euros por la casa donde pasábamos los veranos.

Jane: No creo que Ryan hiciera algo así pero si es así tenéis mi permiso para venderla.

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Jane avisó a toda la familia para decirles lo de la venta de la casa.

Jane: Bien familia. Debido a la crisis que está atravesando Comidas Criss Lea y Darren no tienen más remedio que vender la casa de verano.

Naya: ¿Tan va mal la empresa?

Lea: Por desgracia sí.

Jane: Por eso había pensado que como la va a vender podríamos ir mañana a la casa por última vez y hacemos una cena familiar.

Lea: Lo siento mamá pero no pienso ir. Tengo que mirar el contrato bien para que todo salga perfecto.

Darren: Yo ... tengo que ayudar a Lea.

Naya: Imposible mamá. Heather y yo tenemos planes.

Jacob: Yo ... tengo que trabajar.

Jane: Desde luego que sois asquerosos. ¿No os podéis acercar a la casa por última vez? Está bien. Pues entonces no voy a la casa.

* * *

Lea se fue a trabajar y Cory decidió acompañar a Lea a la oficina.

Lea: ¿Sabes una cosa amor?

Cory: Dime.

Lea: Creo que podríamos ir a la casa mañana.

Cory: Hace un momento has dicho que no.

Lea: Ya, pero he cambiado de opinión. Tal vez allí haya alguna pista para encontrar la contraseña que busco.

Cory: Está bien. Mañana libro así que podemos ir.

Lea: Te va a encantar.

Entonces entró Chris al despacho.

Chris: Lea, tienes que firmar estos papeles.

Lea: Ok.

Chris: Aquí tienes. Me voy. No quiero interrumpirlos.

Lea: Chris.

Chris: Dime.

Lea: Oye, has trabajado mucho estos días. Te mereces un descanso. ¿Que tal si mañana te coges el día libre?

Chris: ¿En serio?

Lea: Sí. Es más ¿Por qué no te vienes a la casa de mi familia donde pasábamos los veranos?

Chris: No si debería de aceptar.

Lea: Cory y yo vamos a ir. La casa es muy grande. Ni notaras que estamos. Puedes invitar a Will si quieres.

Chris: Lo consultaré con él.

Lea: Vale.

Chris: Bueno. ¡Hasta luego!

Lea y Cory: ¡Hasta luego!

Entonces Chris se fue.

Cory: Pensaba que íbamos a estar solos.

Lea: Tranquilo mi amor. Sólo vamos a ser 4 y la casa es muy grande. Si muchos veranos estábamos la familia entera.

Cory: Si tu lo dices.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Darren, éste llamo a Mia.

Darren: ¿Mia?

Mia: Dime Darren ¿Estás bien?

Darren: Sí.

Mia: ¿Qué quieres?

Darren: Había pensado en que podíamos ir a la casa de verano mañana. Tu y yo juntos, en plan romántico.

Mia: Suena bien pero me sabe mal por tu madre.

Darren: Lo siento por ella pero yo quiero pasar un tiempo a solas contigo.

Mia: Ok.

Darren: Vale, entonces mañana nos vamos a la casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel donde trabaja Jacob, éste se acerco a Becca y le dijo.

Jacob: Becca.

Becca: Dime.

Jacob: Había pensado en que mañana podíamos irnos a un sitio tu yo juntos.

Becca: ¿En plan cita?

Jacob: En plan cita.

Becca: Lo siento Jacob pero para empezar mañana trabajas y segundo tengo trabajo.

Jacob: He cambiado el turno y tu eres la jefa del hotel. Seguro que puedes escaquearte.

Becca: Y ese sitio ¿dónde sería?

Jacob: En la casa de verano familiar. Siempre me lo he pasado en grande allí. Entonces ¿Aceptas?

Becca: Está bien.

* * *

Por su parte Heather acompaño a Naya a la emisora.

Heather: Cariño. Me haría ilusión ir a tu casa de verano.

Naya: ¿En serio quieres ir?

Heather: Sí.

Naya: Está bien. Iremos mañana.

* * *

Llegó al día siguiente y Naya y Heather fueron a la casa. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Jane.

Naya: ¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Jane: Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. He venido a por unas cosas para quedármelas de recuerdo.

Naya: Bueno da igual. Mamá Heather y yo queremos estar solas así que podemos compartir la casa sin molestarnos ¿Vale?

Jane: Me parece bien.

En eso que Jane oye un sonido cómo si un coche estuviera aparcando. Se trataba de Darren y Mia.

Jane: Me temo que no somos los únicos que hemos tenido esta idea.

Entonces entraron ambos.

Darren: ¿No se sobreentiende que no iba a venir nadie?

Naya: Habla el que también ha venido.

Darren: A mi me gusta la casa y he venido porque pensaba que nadie iba a venir.

Entonces Jane se asomó a la ventana y vio 3 coches. Se trataban de Lea, Cory, Jacob, Becca, Will y Chris.

Jane: Me temo que toda la familia estamos aquí.

Darren: ¡Genial! Se jodió el día romántico.

Mia: No te preocupes cariño. Ya buscaremos otro día.

Entonces entraron todos.

Lea: ¡Qué fuerte! ¿Estamos todos aquí?

Darren: Me temo que sí.

Chris: Si quereis Will y yo podemos marcharnos para que estéis en plan familiar.

Jane: De ninguna manera. Donde comen 8 comen 10. Os quedáis y punto.

* * *

Lea se fue a la habitación del ático con Cory.

Lea: ¡Ay mi amor! Si estas paredes hablaran.

Cory: No quiero imaginar que pasó aquí.

Lea: Tengo muchos recuerdos aquí. Hemos jugado a baloncesto, a tenis. Aquí fue donde perdí mi virginidad.

Cory: ¿En serio?

Lea: Sí. Se llamaba Mark Salling. Era quarterback del instituto.

Cory: Ojalá hubiéramos estudiado juntos porque yo fui también quarterback.

Lea: Hubiéramos salido desde entonces.

Entonces Lea abrió un cajón y encontró una foto de un bebé.

Lea: ¡Guau! ¡Mira que foto! Será de Darren.

Cory: Déjame ver ... Yo diría que es de Jacob por el coche más que nada.

Lea: Luego se la daré. Seguro que la quiere como recuerdo.

* * *

Por su parte Darren y Mia fueron a su habitación.

Mia: Así que ésta es la famosa casa.

Darren: Sí. Aquí fue la primera vez que me emborraché.

Mia: Menudo recuerdo que me cuentas.

Darren: Es que me acuerdo perfectamente porque estábamos jugando a la botella y éste chico Mark Salling me besó.

Mia: ¿Qué? Osea ¿Qué has besado a hombres?

Darren: Mia, estábamos borrachos y era un juego estúpido. No me gustan los hombres y a Mark tampoco.

Mia: Aún así no me hace gracia.

Darren: Cariño. No tienes de que preocuparte. Sabes que te quiero y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos.

Mia: Creía que en su día dijimos que yo no quería hijos.

Darren: Cariño. ¿En serio no vas a cambiar de opinión?

Mia: Lo siento pero no.

Darren: ¿Ni siquiera te planteas adoptar a un bebé?

Mia: Lo siento pero no.

Entonces Darren se quedó muy mosqueado y se fue de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jacob y Becca se fueron a la casa árbol.

Becca: Supongo que aquí te has traído a todas tus conquistas.

Jacob: Sí pero aquí fue el lugar donde me coloqué por primera vez. Fue con este chico Mark Salling.

Becca: ¡Vaya! Te acuerdas del nombre y todo.

Jacob: Bueno. Es que se enrollo con Lea y con Naya antes de saber que era lesbiana y luego en una fiesta besó a Darren.

Becca: Entonces parece que tus hermanos tenían debilidad por este chico.

Jacob: Bueno pero ya que estamos aquí he pensado que tu podrías ser la última con la que lo hago aquí.

Y entonces lo hicieron.

* * *

Por último Naya y Heather fueron a la habitación.

Heather: Siento mucho que no haya salido como planeara.

Naya: No te preocupes. Lo importante es que estamos juntas.

Entonces se besaron.

Naya: ¿Sabes una cosa?

Heather: Dime.

Naya: Si no me falla la memoria aquí fue donde perdí la virginidad.

Heather: ¿En esta habitación?

Naya: Sí, con Mark Salling.

Heather: No sabía que te habías acostado con hombres.

Naya: Ya, pero es que ese fue el primero y el último. Recuerdo que después de hacerlo me dí cuenta de que soy lesbiana.

* * *

Llegó la hora de cenar y todos comenzaron a cenar. Darren estaba muy serio después de su conversación con Mia y en cuanto terminaron salió de la casa y Chris le siguió.

Chris: ¿Estás bien Darren?

Darren: No, no estoy bien.

Chris: Puedes decirme lo que te pasa, si tu quieres.

Darren: He discutido con Mia 2 veces. La 1º es por una estupidez pero lo 2º es más grave.

Chris: Seguro que puedes solucionarlo.

Darren: No lo creo. Me ha dicho que no quiere tener hijos y yo no es que quiera tener hijos ahora pero un futuro pues me gustaría tenerlos.

Chris: A lo mejor en un futuro cambia de opinión.

Darren: Chris, tu no conoces a Mia. Nunca cambia de opinión. Ella es la razón porque la que estoy en Comidas Criss porque a pesar de que le dije una cosa ella se emperró en hacer lo que pensaba.

1 hora más tarde Will y Chris se acercaron al coche de Will y Will le dijo a Chris.

Will: Luego me dices que confíe en ti y luego vas a hablar con Darren a solas.

Chris: No se encontraba bien y tan sólo me he preocupado por él como lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera.

Will: Está bien cariño. Te creo.


	7. 1X07

Lea, Darren y Jacob estaban en la casa de Jane cuando está se les acercó.

Jane: ¡Chicos!

Lea: ¿Qué quieres mamá?

Jane: El otro día cogí estos platos de la casa de verano. ¿Los queréis?

Lea: Por mi vale. Cuando tenga hijos se los enseñaré.

Entonces Darren se puso serio y dijo.

Darren: Por mi puedes tirar el mio.

Jacob: Tio, si no lo quieres no hace falta que te pongas así.

Lea: Bueno Darren vámonos a trabajar y luego me explicas por qué estás así ¿estamos?

Entonces cuando se fueron vieron que Jane había colgado un cuadro en la pared. En ese cuadro estaban todos menos Naya.

Darren: ¿Os habeis dado cuenta de que ...

Lea: Naya no está? Si.

Jacob: No sé en que está pensando mamá.

Lea: Lo peor va a ser cuando se entere Naya.

En eso que entra Naya a la casa y Darren, Jacob y Lea deciden no contarle nada.

Naya: ¿Sabéis que quería mamá?

Jacob: Darnos los platos de la casa de verano. Esos que tienen nuestras iniciales.

Lea: Un momento.

Darren: ¿Qué ocurre?

Lea: ¿Y si la contraseña de la cuenta fueran nuestras iniciales?

Darren: Creo que olvidas un pequeño detalle.

Lea: ... Mierda somos sólo 4.

* * *

Darren y Lea llegaron al trabajo y allí les estaba esperando Chris.

Chris: ¡Hola!

Darren y Lea: ¡Hola!

Chris: Ha llamado la señora Adler. Dice que quiere veros en su casa. Es sobre la venta de la casa.

Lea: Muy bien. Llámala y dile que iré después de comer.

Chris: Muy bien.

Entonces Chris se fue y Lea y Darren entraron al despacho de Lea.

Lea: Ahora me vas a decir que coño te ha pasado en la cocina.

Darren: Nada.

Lea: Vamos Darren, soy tu hermana. Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Darren: ... Está bien, pero prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie.

Lea: Ok. Dime.

Darren: Estoy planteándome dejar a Mia.

Lea: ¿Por qué?

Darren: El otro día me dijo que no quiere tener hijos y ... pues yo

Lea: Quieres tener hijos. Así que he metido la pata. Lo siento mucho.

Darren: No pasa nada.

Lea: No sabía que quisieras ser padre ahora.

Darren: Y no quiero ahora pero en un futuro si que me gustaría tenerlos.

Lea: Bueno pero para entonces Mia puede cambiar de opinión.

Darren: Es muy cabezona. Tú misma lo viste cuando me echaron del bufete. ¿Qué me aconsejas hacer?

Lea: Yo no soy una experta en relaciones aunque lleve con Cory 2 años. Cada relación es distinta.

Darren: Ya, pero tendrás una opinión ¿no?

Lea: Si te soy sincera yo pienso que si vas a ser de capaz de ser feliz sin hijos pues sigue con ella pero de todas formas deberías de darle un tiempo para ver si cambia de opinión.

Darren: Te haré caso. Me lo pensaré.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Jane.

Jacob: ¿Qué miras mamá?

Jane: Van a hacer un homenaje a tu padre en el torneo de golf. Debería de ir pero no lo voy a hacer.

Naya: Deberías de ir mamá.

Jane: La 1º es que no tengo acompañante y la 2º es que con todos estos acontecimientos no me apetece.

Naya: Bueno Jacob puede acompañarte perfectamente.

Jacob: ¡Bueno! ¿Y si tengo planes con Becca?

Jane: Por eso mismo. No voy a obligar a tu hermano a acompañarme.

Naya: Está bien. Me voy a trabajar.

Entonces cuando se fue se dio cuenta del cuadro.

Naya: ¿Qué coño es esto?

Jane: Es un cuadro muy bonito ¿No te parece?

Naya: Preciosismo, sobretodo porque no estoy yo.

Jane: Hija. No te lo tomes como algo personal. Tú estabas en Barcelona y nos hicimos esa foto que me gustó.

Naya: ¿Sabes una cosa mamá? Pensaba que estábamos llevándonos mejor pero ahora me vienes con estas. Me voy.

Entonces Naya se fue.

Jacob: Mamá, la has cagado pero bien.

* * *

Por su parte Mia se fue a un bar. Empezó a beber una cerveza cuando un chico se le acercó.

Kevin: ¿Te invito a algo preciosidad?

Mia: Gracias pero estoy casada.

Kevin: Sólo te estaba invitando a una copa.

Mia: Ya, pero ambos sabemos que invitar a una copa significa algo más.

Kevin: Está bien y si estás casada, ¿dónde está tu marido?

Mia: Trabajando, como de costumbre.

Kevin: Lo dices como si no tuviera tiempo para ti.

Mia: Eso no lo he dicho yo.

Kevin: Pero lo estabas haciendo sin decirlo. ¿Sabes una cosa? Si yo estuviera contigo no estaría tanto tiempo en el trabajo.

Mia: Ya. Lo estás diciendo para ligar conmigo.

Kevin: ¿Funciona?

Mia: Vale. Invítame a una copa y luego me voy.

Kevin: Como quieras.

* * *

Llegó la hora de comer y Lea se fue a su casa. Allí le esperaba Cory.

Cory: ¡Hola cariño!

Lea: ¡Hola!

Cory: Pensaba que ibas a comer en la empresa.

Lea: Y pensaba hacerlo pero voy a ir a casa de la señora Adler para mirar lo del piso.

Cory: ¿Crees que quiere bajar el precio?

Lea: Espero que no porque de la venta dependemos para poder sobrevivir.

Cory: Ojalá tengas razón.

Lea: ¡Madre mía! Tu no sabes esta mañana de que cotilleos me he enterado.

Cory: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lea: Mamá ha puesto un cuadro en la entrada de casa en la que salimos todos menos Naya.

Cory: ¡Qué fuerte! y ¿Naya lo ha visto?

Lea: No lo sé pero cuando lo vea va a arder Troya.

Cory: Y ¿Qué más ha pasado?

Lea: ¿Te acuerdas de la escapada a la casa del verano cuando Darren estaba muy serio?

Cory: Si.

Lea: Pues resulta que Mia le ha dicho que no quiere tener hijos nunca ni adoptados ni nada y Darren dice que quiere tener hijos, no ahora pero un futuro.

Cory: ¿En serio? y ¿Qué piensa hacer?

Lea: Se está planteando dejarla.

Cory: Te lo digo que cada vez flipo más con Mia. En el cumpleaños de Naya estuvimos hablando y parecía que quería intentar arreglar su matrimonio y ahora hace esto.

Lea: Yo creo que es mala persona y por mucho que intente cambiar al final no cambia.

Cory: Pues sí.

Lea: Bueno, vamos a comer porque ahora tengo que reunirme con Ali.

Y entonces empezaron a comer.

* * *

Mientras tanto Mia seguía en el bar con Kevin

Kevin: Para decir que sólo querías una copa llevas unas cuantas.

Mia: Bueno ... es que las necesitaba.

Kevin: Anda te voy a llevar a tu casa que en tu estado no puedes caminar bien.

Mia: ¿Y tu sí?

Kevin: La última copa me la tomé hace 2 horas así que mejor que tú estoy.

Mia: ... Está bien. Me llevas y luego te vas ¿estamos?

Kevin: Vale.

* * *

Naya volvió a su casa después de grabar su programa y aún continuaba enfadada por la foto que había puesto su madre.

Naya: ¡Estoy harta!

Heather: Cálmate cariño ¿Qué ocurre?

Naya: Mi madre que va de santa y luego te mete puñaladas.

Heather: ¿Qué ha hecho?

Naya: Pues es muy graciosa. Durante todo este tiempo ha estado fingiendo que nos llevábamos bien y ahora va y pone en la entrada de la casa una foto familiar en la que no estoy yo ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Heather: ¡Que fuerte! ¿Qué explicación te ha dado?

Naya: Dice que esa foto le gusta mucho esa foto.

Heather: A lo mejor es cierto.

Naya: ¿La estás defendiendo?

Heather: No. Sólo digo que le puede gustar mucho esa foto pero también te digo que tiene tela que la ponga en la entrada ya que si están todos tus hermanos pues deberías de estar tu también. Y ¿por qué no saliste en la foto?

Naya: Estaba en Barcelona.

Heather: Ves tiene su lógica. Deberías de ir a su casa calmada y pedirle que la cambie de sitio.

Naya: Está bien.

* * *

Después de comer Lea se dirigió a la casa de Ali para lo del contrato de la venta.

Lea: ¡Hola!

Ali. ¡Hola!

Lea: Me han dicho que tenías dudas sobre el contrato.

Ali: Sí, pasa. Ahora te las digo.

Entonces las 2 se fueron al salón de la casa y Lea vio una foto de una chica.

Lea: ¡Qué foto más preciosa? ¿Quién es la chica?

Ali: Gracias. Es mi hija Dianna.

Lea: Bien. Entonces ¿Qué dudas tenías?

Ali: ¿Los muebles de la casa van con el precio?

Lea: Sí. Lo pone en el contrato señora Adler.

Ali: Perdón. La otra cosa es que yo ahora mismo no puedo pagarte los 400.000 euros de golpe.

Lea: Señora Adler ahora mismo necesitamos liquidez en la empresa. De ahí que le queramos vender la casa. ¿Cuánto podrías ofrecernos ahora mismo?

Ali: Pues ...

Lea: Mire señora Adler si nos da ahora mismo 200.000 euros podemos negociar los otros 200.000.

Ali: Está bien pero ¿Cómo quedaríamos con los 200.000 euros que me faltarían por pagar?

Lea: Pues podrías pagarlos en 20 años como mucho. Más años no voy a dejar.

Ali: ¿Y todos los meses pagaría lo mismo?

Lea: Exacto. Vamos que todos los meses pagarías 833,33 euros.

Ali: Está bien acepto.

Lea: Haber ¿Tiene fax aquí?

Ali: Sí es este el número. ¿Por qué?

Lea: Para que mi ayudante te haga el contrato y así no tengo que volver. Ves preparándome el cheque.

Ali: Está bien.

Entonces llamó a Chris y le mandó el fax.

Lea: Muy bien señora Adler. Tiene que firmar aquí.

Ali: Está bien.

Entonces firmó y le dio el cheque.

Lea: Bueno señora Adler. Me voy. Disfruta de tu casa.

Ali: Gracias.

* * *

Jacob se acercó a Comdias Criss y cómo no estaba Lea se fue a ver a Darren.

Jacob: ¡Hola!

Darren: ¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres?

Jacob: Tío tenemos que hablar con mamá para que quite el cuadro en el que no sale Naya.

Darren: Me gusta que te preocupes Jacob pero yo ahora mismo no estoy para meterme en ese problema.

Jacob: ¿Problemas con Mia?

Darren: Sí pero no pienso decirte que es.

Jacob: Está bien. Como quieras.

Darren: ¿Ya está? ¿No vas a insistir?

Jacob: Pues no. Oye tío que no te sepa mal pero estás echando algo de barriga.

Darren: ¿Me estás llamando gordo?

Jacob: No, pero cómo sigas así sí que vas a acabar gordo. Oye ¿Por qué no te apuntas al gimnasio que voy yo?

Darren: Hace mucho que no hago ejercicio Jacob.

Jacob: Es igual. Comienzas haciendo poco y ya está. ¡Va! Te paso a recoger a las ...

Darren: 7 y media.

Jacob: Vale.

Darren: ¡Adiós pesado!

Jacob: ¡Yo también te quiero!

* * *

Por su parte Mia estaba en el piso dormida y de repente se levantó. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y al lado estaba Kevin así que decidió levantarle.

Mia: ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Despierta Kevin!

Kevin: Uhhmmmmm ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Mia: ¡Despierta y vete de mi casa!

Kevin: Hace un momento no querías que me fuera.

Mia: Hace un momento he cometido la mayor estupidez de mi vida. ¡Vete y no vuelvas jamás a verme!

Kevin: Como quieras.

Entonces Kevin se vistió y se fue de la casa.

* * *

Llegaron las 7 y media y Jacob se fue a recoger a Darren y se fueron al gimnasio.

Jacob: Mira hermanito. Tu habla con Chord, el rubio ese de allí, que te dirá lo que aconsejará los ejercicios que debes de hacer.

Darren: Sigo pensando que esto es una tontería pero lo haré.

Entonces Darren se acercó a Chord.

Darren: ¡Hola!

Chord: ¡Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Darren: Verás. Es que hace mucho tiempo que no hago ejercicio y no se qué ejercicios debería de hacer.

Chord: Eso depende del objetivo de venir a gimnasio.

Darren: Pues según mi hermano dice que estoy cogiendo barriga.

Chord: ¡Qué! No le hagas caso. Estás bien. Yo te recomiendo que hagas un poco de pesas, sentadillas y si quieres bicicleta estática.

Darren: Bien. haré eso. Gracias.

Entonces Darren empezó a hacer los ejercicios y cuando los hizo se fue a casa de Jane. Allí estaba Naya hablando con Jane.

Naya: Mamá por favor te lo pido. Quita ese cuadro de la entrada. Comprendo que te guste pero es que da la sensación de que yo no formo parte de esta familia.

Jane: Pero, ¡Qué dices mi amor! Por supuesto que eres parte de la familia.

Naya: Entonces ¿Por qué lo pones? Y no me digas que es porque te gusta.

Jane: ¿Sabes por qué? Pues porque estaba buscando recuerdos positivos de tu padre y encontré ese cuadro. Lamento mucho que te haya disgustado tanto hija.

Naya. Mamá. No entiendo que quieras recordar a un hombre que te ha sido infiel. Deberías de poner un cuadro que te guste realmente lo que hay, no buscar un recuerdo de algo que sabes que en realidad era falso.

Jane: Y ¿Entonces que pongo?

Entonces entró Darren a la cocina, que era donde estaban.

Darren: Perdón por interrumpir pero tengo una idea pero antes una cosa. Mamá ¿Tienes mi plato aún aquí?

Jane: Por supuesto. Aquí tienes.

Entonces se lo dio.

Jane: ¿Qué idea tienes?

Darren: Mañana podríamos ir todos al fotógrafo a que nos haga un retrato familiar.

Naya: Me parece una idea genial. ¿A ti que te parece mamá?

Jane: Me encanta.

* * *

Al día siguiente toda la familia se hizo la foto. Cuando terminaron de hacerla Lea se fue al banco a cobrar el cheque de la señora Adler y después volvió al trabajo. Allí estaba Chris.

Chris: ¿Ya has vuelto?

Lea: Sí. Oficialmente la deuda está saldada. Ahora sólo falta encontrar la contraseña.

Chris: Espero que la encontremos pronto.

Lea: Eso espero.

Chris: Entonces ahora mismo la señora Adler ha pagado sólo la mitad?

Lea: Sí ... Un momento

Chris. ¿Qué ocurre?

Lea: Creo que tengo una idea para la contraseña.

Entonces Lea se metió a la cuenta y en la contraseña puso LDNJD y entonces se desbloqueó la cuenta.

CONTINUARÁ


	8. 1x08

En el capitulo anterior

Lea estaba intentando averiguar la contraseña para acceder a la cuenta de las pensiones. Ali compró la casa. Lea descubrió que la contaseña era LDNJD

Y esto es lo que pasó en Brothers & Sisters

* * *

Chris: ¿La has averiguado?

Lea: Sí - dijo con cara seria.

Chris: ¡Eso es estupento! pero ¿por qué estás seria?

Lea: Porque la hija de puta de Ali tuvo una hija con mi padre.

Chris: ¿Qué?

Lea: Lo que oyes.

Chris: ¿De dónde te sacas eso?

Lea: Pues porque si te fijas en la contraseña son las iniciales de todos mis hermanos más ... la hija de Ali. La l es de Lea, D de Darren, N de Naya, J de Jacob y D de Dianna.

Chris: No puedes sacar conclusiones tan precipitadas.

Lea: Sí que puedo. Ali tuvo una aventura con mi padre durante 20 años y la contraseña la he puesto porque cada uno de mis hermanos tenemos un plato con nuestras iniciales y esos platos los hizo mi padre en cuanto nacimos. No hay lugar a dudas Dianna es hija de mi padre.

Chris: Lo siento.

Lea: No pasa nada. Mañana voy a tener una charla con Ali. Por favor no le digas a nadie nada.

Chris: ¿Ni siquiera a Darren?

Lea: No. Ya se lo diré a él personalmente. Lo que puedes hacer es decirle a Darren que quiero una reunión con todos mis hermanos. Se lo tengo que decir.

Chris: Muy bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente Darren fue a trabajar y allí se encontró con Jacob.

Darren: ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Jacob: Es que entro a trabajar en 1 hora y quería decirte una cosa.

Darren: ¿Qué ocurre?

Jacob: No pienso volver a ir ese gimnasio. Esta tarde me voy a desapuntar.

Darren: ¿Por qué?

Jacob: ¿Te acuerdas del chico rubio que estuvo hablando contigo?

Darren: Si, se llamaba Chord.

Jacob: Me da igual como se llame. El caso es que ayer se me olvidó el reloj en el gimnasio y cuando volví me lo encontré besando a otro tío.

Darren: Y ¿Por eso vas a dejar de ir? ¿Por qué besó a un tío?

Jacob: ¡No es eso!

Darren: Pues me acabas de decir eso.

Jacob: Es que cuando empecé a ir a este gimnasio el me daba consejo para hacer ejercicios y en cuanto podía me metía mano. Hasta ahora creía que era por el ejercicio pero lo hacía para intentar ligar conmigo.

Darren: Pues habla con él y le dices que no lo vuelva a hacer o busca a otro entrenador.

Jacob: Lo tengo decidido. No vuelvo a ese gimnasio y punto.

Darren: Como quieras, pero yo voy a volver. Que Chord sea gay no me supone ningún problema.

Jacob: Vale, pero yo de ti tendría cuidado. Bueno me voy.

Darren: Vale. Hasta luego.

Y entonces Jacob se fue.

* * *

Por su parte Heather se fue al bar donde trabaja Cory.

Cory: ¡Hola cuñada! ¿Qué tal va todo?

Heather: ¡Bien! ¿Y tú?

Cory: Bueno ... yo bien pero Lea no tanto.

Heather: ¿Qué le pasa?

Cory: No ha querido decirlo. Sólo se que ayer estaba bien y cuando volvió de visitar a la señora Adler estaba muy seria.

Heather: A lo mejor estaba harta de tener que estar negociando con esa mujer la venta de la casa. A mi no me haría gracia tener que hablar con la amante de mi padre.

Cory: Espero que sea eso ...

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea se fue a casa de la señora Adler tal y como le dijo a Chris

Ali: ¡Buenas! ¿Que quieres? ¿Es que tengo que firmar otro papel para la venta de la casa?

Lea: Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí, Ali.

Ali: No sé de que me hablas.

Lea: Hablo de la cuenta de las pensiones de la empresa.

Ali: Sigo sin saber de que narices me estás hablando. Tu padre me hablaba de la empresa pero no tengo el dinero de esa cuenta.

Lea: Ya lo sé. Hablo de la contraseña para acceder a esa cuenta. Voy a ir directa al grano ¿Dianna es hija de mi padre?

Ali: ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿De dónde sacas esa información?

Lea: Pues resulta que la contraseña es L de Lea, D de Darren, N de Naya, J de Jacob y D de Dianna. Sabes. La única razón por la que pensaba que no me habías dicho que Dianna era hija de mi padre era por el dinero pero he comprobado y el dinero de la cuenta está invertido en un terreno así que la única razón por la que no me lo dijiste era porque ella no sabe que su padre es mi padre ¿Me equivoco?

Ali: ... has acertado en todo. Hace 20 años me quedé embarazada. Tu padre se enteró y yo le dije que era de un director de cine. No podía permitirme que Ryan se enterara de que estaba esperando una hija porque no quería separarle de vosotros. Por eso lo oculté. Por favor no se lo digas a ella. No lo sabe y no quiero que lo sepa.

Lea: Me da igual si se entera o no. Lo importante es que he descubierto la verdad. Me voy.

Ali: Adiós.

* * *

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Mia decidió sorprender a Darren en la oficina. Ella se sentía culpable por haberle puesto los cuernos a Darren.

Mia: ¡Hola cariño!

Darren: ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Mia: ¿No puedo darte una sorpresa?

Darren: Es que nunca habías venido a verme antes.

Mia: Bueno, para todo hay una primera vez.

Darren: Si te esperas 1 minuto cojo mis cosas y nos vamos a comer algo.

Mia: Vale pero antes quería decirte una cosa.

Darren: ¿Qué es?

Mia: Llevo un par de días pensando una cosa, concrétamente desde que tuvimos la discusión en el casa de campo. Lo he pensado mucho y ... he decidido que vamos a tener 1 niño.

Darren: ... ¿En serio? dijo con los ojos lagrimosos.

Mia: Sí pero no quiero tenerlos antes de los 30.

Darren: Vale cariño, si yo ahora mismo tampoco quiero tener hijos. Mejor vámonos a casa.

Mia: Vale, mi amor.

Entonces los 2 se besaron. En el fondo Mia no quería tener hijos pero sabía que era la única forma de compensarle por los cuernos que le había puesto.

* * *

Pasó el día y llegó la noche. Chris había avisado a Naya, Jacob y Darren para que fueran a casa de Lea. Los 3 llegaron a la vez a su casa.

Naya: ¿Vosotros sabéis de que va esta cena?

Jacob: Yo no sé nada ¿y tu Darren?

Darren: Estoy tan sorprendido como vosotros.

Entonces los 3 entraron a casa de Lea.

Naya: Lea. No es por nada pero ¿por qué hacemos esta cena familiar y no puedo invitar a Heather? ya sé que no estamos casadas pero tenemos una hipoteca que es prácticamente lo mismo jejeje.

Lea: Ahora os lo digo. En cuanto ponga la mesa os lo digo.

Entonces Lea puso la mesa y empezó a hablar.

Lea: Bien chicos. Ante todo prometedme que no le vais a decir nada a mamá.

Naya, Jacob y Darren: Está bien. ¿Qué ocurre?

Lea: Pues veréis. En la empresa hay una cuenta de pensiones a la cuál no podía acceder porque tenía una contraseña?

Darren: ¿La has sacado ya?

Lea: Sí.

Darren: Y ¿Qué ocurre?

Lea: La cuestión no es lo que ocurre sino la contraseña en sí.

Naya: ¿Qué le ocurre a la contraseña Lea?

Lea: La contraseña para entrar en la cuenta es LDNJD.

Jacob: No entiendo nada.

Lea: Pues que si os fijais la contraseña son las iniciales de nosotros más la inicial de la hija - de Ali. L de Lea, D de Darren, N de Naya, J de Jacob y D de Dianna.

Darren: ¿La señora Adler tiene una hija?

Lea: Me lo dijo el otro día pero esta mañana me ha confirmado lo peor. La hija de la señora Adler es hija de papá.

Naya, Jacob y Darren: ¿Qué?

Lea: La señora Adler me ha dicho que hace 20 años ella se quedó embarazada. No quería que papá se enterara y le dijo que era de otro pero el caso es que se ve que papá supo que era su hija porque la incluyó en la contraseña.

Jacob: ¿Y ahora que pasa? ¿Tenemos otra hermana?

Lea: No. Nosotros somos hermanos y ella no. La señora Adler no quiere que Dianna sepa la verdad y yo tampoco porque no sé ni siquiera como podemos decirle la verdad a mamá.

Naya: Lo siento Lea pero no me creo que papá sea de esa forma. Se equivocó cuando tuvo la aventura con esa mujer pero permitir que tuviera a esa hija es demasiado.

Darren: Naya. Tal vez la señora Adler ocultó la verdad a papá hasta que nació Dianna.

Naya: No sé. Lo veo muy raro. Además si fuera su hija ¿No la habría puesto en el testamento?

Darren: Papá era muy listo. Durante todo este tiempo ocultó que tuvo una amante y supongo que quiso ocultarle a mamá lo de la hija con Ali.

Jacob: Esto es muy fuerte.


	9. 1x09

Al día siguiente Darren y Naya fueron a casa de Lea para seguir comentando el tema de Dianna.

Lea: Chicos, no voy a buscar a Dianna. Os pongais como os pongais.

Darren: Comprenderás al menos que no puedes soltar que tenemos una hermanastra y nos quedemos igual.

Lea: Por desgracia para ti tengo otras prioridades que por otra parte te deberían de interesar.

Naya: ¿Qué puede haber más importante que saber cosas sobre mi hermanastra?

Lea: Pues ahora mismo me voy a ir a mirar un terreno que compró papá para ver qué clase de inversión hizo para tener que gastarse el plan de pensiones de la empresa. ¿Me acompañais?

Naya: ¿Está muy lejos?

Lea: Pues a 1 hora y media de aquí.

Naya: Vale, total mi programa hoy va a hacer un especial.

Darren: Como jefe de contabilidad tengo que ir.

Lea: ¡Genial! ¡Nos vamos!

* * *

Mientras tanto Ali estaba en su casa tranquilamente cuando de repente tocan el timbre. Fue a abrir la puerta y era su hija Dianna.

Dianna: ¡Hola mamá!

Ali:¡Hola hija! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dianna: ¿No puede una hija venir a visitar a su madre?

Ali: Por supuesto ... pero pensé que estabas estudiando en la universidad.

Dianna: Ya. En cuanto a eso ...

Ali: ¿No me digas que lo has dejado?

Dianna: Pues mas que dejar me han echado.

Ali: Madre mía, hija. Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Dianna: Pues había pensado en quedarme unos días aquí y luego me apunto a hacer un curso, tal vez de fotografía.

Ali: Está bien.

Dianna: Y ¿qué hay de ti? Hace mucho que no me cuentas nada.

Ali: Pues no hay mucho que decir. Lo único es que la casa ya es mía oficialmente. Los dueños me la han vendido.

Dianna: Eso está bien. Bueno mamá. Me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí. Luego vuelvo para comer ¿Vale?

Ali: De acuerdo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea, Darren y Naya estaban conduciendo para llegar al terreno que Ryan compró.

Lea: Por cierto Darren ayer no te lo dije pero antes de soltar la bomba parecías muy feliz ¿Qué ha pasado?

Darren: ¿Tanto se me nota?

Naya: Sí, yo te lo iba a decir pero estaba más preocupada por la bomba que soltó Lea.

Darren: Pues veréis hermanas. Ayer Mia fue a la empresa para comer juntos y me dijo que ha cambiado de opinión y que quiere que tengamos hijos algún día.

Naya: ¿Quieres ser padre? ¿Desde cuando?

Darren: ¿No me has oido Naya? Ahora no pero en unos años sí.

Lea: Al final ha cambiado de opinión.

Darren: Sí.

Lea: ¿Qué ha pasado para que cambie de opinión?

Darren: Pues no lo sé pero el caso es que ha funcionado.

* * *

Por su parte Jacob estaba en el trabajo. Llegó su turno de descanso y se salió fuera del hotel y se disponía a fumar un porro cuando Becca apareció.

Becca: ¿Qué haces?

Jacob: ¿No lo ves? ¿Quieres un poco?

Becca: La 1ª es que no fumo y la 2ª es que estamos trabajando.

Jacob: Vale. Mejor para mí.

Becca: Jacob, me prometiste que ibas a dejarlo.

Jacob: Ya pero es que suele pasar cuando lo dejas que luego vuelves a caer.

Becca: Ya pero tu eres más fuerte que eso. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Porque seguro que ha pasado algo.

Jacob: Como me conoces. El caso es que ayer mi hermana Lea me dijo que la amante de mi padre tuvo una hija con mi padre. Se llama Dianna.

Becca: Lo siento mucho Jacob pero de todas formas no tienes que fumarte un porro por eso. Vamos vuelve a tu puesto.

Jacob: Ok jefa.

Y entonces entró al hotel.

* * *

Naya, Lea y Darren llegaron al terreno y cuando salieron del coche vieron que el terreno era una especie de desierto.

Darren: No me puedo creer que papá se gastara 1 millón de euros en esta mierda.

Naya: Le han timado.

Lea: Yo no creo que lo hayan timado. Estoy más que segura de que tiene que haber alguna razón por la que papá compró este terreno.

Darren: Sí, para dejar a la empresa en bancarrota.

Lea: Darren no hables así de papá. Puedes decir muchas cosas de papá pero desde luego que torpe en los negocios no era. Te recuerdo que llevó la empresa durante más de 30 años.

Naya: Mira Lea tu no puedes decir eso porque está claro que siempre has idolatrado a papá. Tal vez papá fuera un gran empresario pero la gente comete errores y éste es el error de papá hermanita.

Lea: Voy a echar un vistazo a ver si encuentro alguna razón por la que papá compró este terreno.

Darren: Como quieras.

* * *

Mientras tanto Heather se pasó por el bar donde trabaja Cory.

Heatther: ¡Hola Cory!

Cory: ¡Hey Heather! ¿Te pongo algo?

Heather: En realidad venía solamente a hablar contigo.

Cory: Pues tú dirás.

Heather: ¿Sabes algo de Naya? Es que he llamado a su móvil y no me lo coge y luego he llamado a la emisora y me ha dicho que hoy no trabaja Naya y esto algo preocupada.

Cory: Siento decírtelo pero no sé nada.

Heather: Pues es muy extraño. Naya suele llevar siempre su teléfono con la batería llena.

Cory: A lo mejor es que donde está no tiene cobertura. Yo he intentado llamar a Lea hace 5 minutos y no tiene cobertura.

Heather: A lo mejor está con ella. ¿Sabes donde está?

Cory: Me comentó algo de visitar un terreno que había comprado su padre pero no sé donde está.

Heather: Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a casa. Intentaré llamarla a ver si me lo coge.

Cory: Ok. ¡Hasta luego!

Heather: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Pasaron las horas y eran las 2 y Lea no había encontrado nada.

Darren: Será mejor que volvamos a la empresa después de comer.

Naya: Yo voto por lo mismo pero antes me gustaría ir a un banco. Tengo que sacar dinero.

Lea: ¿Es que aquí hay un banco?

Naya: Sí, lo he visto cuando hemos aparcado.

Lea: Vale, te acompañamos y luego nos vamos a comer algo.

Darren: Entonces ... ¿reconoces que teníamos razón?

Lea: Sí Darren. Papá fue un estúpido ¿estás contento?

Darren: Por una parte sí pero ya sabes que hubiera preferido que no.

Naya: Bueno vámonos que van a cerrar el banco.

Entonces los 3 se fueron al banco y Naya sacó el dinero que quería y entonces Lea tuvo una idea. Se acercó a la cajera y le preguntó.

Lea: Perdone que le moleste. Soy Lea Criss. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Mi padre Ryan Criss pidió algún crédito aquí?

Cajera: Espérese un momento ... a ver ... no ... pero sin embargo aquí dejó una caja fuerte.

Entonces Darren soltó.

Darren: Verás es que nuestro padre murió y yo soy el albacea así que podría enseñarme lo que hay en la caja.

Cajera: Como quieras.

Entonces la cajera les abrió la caja y encontraron una carta que iba dirigida a Jane y un contrato.

Darren: ¡Mirad chicas! Un contrato.

Lea: ¿Qué pone?

Darren: Es un contrato que papá firmó con el ejército. Esto es muy fuerte.

Naya: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Porque es un contrato en el que pone que una vez muerto papá nosotros podemos vender el terreno al ejército por 3 millones de euros.

Naya: ¿Qué?

Lea: Sabía que papá no era estúpido.

Darren: Lo siento Lea, tenías razón sobre papá.

Lea: Da igual Darren. Vámonos a comer y mañana venderemos este estúpido terreno.

* * *

Llegó las 7 de la tarde. Mia estaba en su casa cuando tocó el timbre. Se trata de Kevin.

Mia: ¿Qué quieres Kevin?

Kevin: Sólo he pasado a ver si te tomabas algo.

Mia: Lo primero es que no sé cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa sabiendo que Darren puede aparecer y lo segundo es que te dije que no quería volver a verte.

Kevin: Pues para no querer hacerlo bien que me has dejado entrar.

Mia: Para dejarte claro de que no quiero volver a verte.

Kevin: Sigues sin convencerme.

Entonces Kevin se aproximo a Mia y la besó y ella le continúo el beso y después de fueron a su habitación y comenzaron a hacerlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naya, Lea y Darren volvieron del terreno y fueron a casa de Jane para darle la carta de su padre. Allí se encontraba Jacob.

Lea: ¿Dónde está mamá?

Jacob: Ya viene. Se fue a hablar con una vecina.

Lea: Está bien. Esperaré.

Tras 5 minutos Jane volvió de casa de su vecina.

Jane: ¡Hola hijos! ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo esperando?

Lea: 5 minutos.

Jane: ¿Qué quereis?

Darren: Verás mamá esta mañana hemos ido a ver un terreno que compró papá.

Jane: ¿Y?

Naya: Hemos averiguado que papá guardaba una caja fuerte.

Jane: ¿Qué había en la caja?

Lea: Había un contrato para vender el terreno ... y una carta para ti. ¿La quieres?

Jane: Claro.

Entonces Lea se la dio y Jane leyó la carta.

Jacob: ¿Qué pone en la carta?

Jane: Básicamente que me quería mucho. Que siente mucho que me haya enterado de sus trapos sucios pero que a pesar de todo me quería mucho.

Darren: Me alegro mucho de que diga eso. Si me disculpáis me voy a mi casa.

* * *

Entonces Darren se fue a su casa y se encontró a Mia dormida con Kevin y ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Darren: Pero ¿Qué demonios es esto? Tú (a Kevin) ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Mia se quedó bloqueada no sabía que hacer y empezó a llorar.

Mia: Lo siento Darren.

Darren: Así que querías tener un hijo conmigo y vas y te acuestas con este tío.

Mia: Lo siento muchísimo Darren. No ha significado nada.

Darren: No me digas gilipolleces Mia. Eso ha significado algo.

Mia: Por favor Darren déjame conpensarte por lo que he hecho.

Darren: Está bien. ¡Me vas a compensar cogiendo tus cosas y te vas a casa de tu asqueroso padre!

Mia: Por favor Darren.

Darren: No hay nada más que hablar Mia. Me has engañado en nuestra propia casa. Lo siento Mia pero no te voy a perdonar. ¡Coge tus cosas y véte!

Mia: ...

Darren: No me mires así. Si no coges nada cojo tus cosas y las tiro por la ventana.

Entonces Mia cogió la maleta y empezó a hacerla. Mientras la hacía Darren no paraba de llorar. Cuando finalmente terminó de hacerla Mia le dijo a Darren.

Mia: Mañana volveré a por el resto.

Darren: Está bien.

Entonces Mia cerró la puerta y Darren siguió llorando.

* * *

Nota de autor

Darrenatic Jane se enterará pronto.


	10. 1x10

Al día siguiente Darren a Comidas Criss. No había dormido nada la noche anterior. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos sólo podía ver a Mia poniéndole los cuernos con Kevin. Como no podía dormir estuvo mirando el contrato de venta del terreno para cobrarlo ese día. Cuando llegó a la oficina Darren llamó a Lea para informarle que había visto una cosa en el contrato.

Lea: Darren, ¿estás bien?

Darren: Lo estaré.

Lea: ¿Que es eso del contrato?

Darren: Pues que resulta que para vender el contrato todos los dueños del terreno debemos de estar de acuerdo en venderlo.

Lea: No veo ningún problema. La empresa quiere venderlo.

Darren: Ali Adler también es dueña del terreno, concretamente dueña de 1/3 del terreno.

Lea: Me estás vacilando.

Darren: Lo he leído varias veces y no hay lugar a dudas. Ali Adler también es dueña del terreno.

Lea: Osea que de los 3 millones le tenemos que dar 1.

Darren: Eso es.

Lea: Pff no me hace ninguna gracia esto que ha hecho papá.

Darren: A mi tampoco. Es como si le hubiera dejado herencia.

Lea: Bueno. Está bien. Dame los papeles del contrato e iré a hacer una visita a Ali.

Darren: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Lea: No, gracias. Prefiero que te quedes aquí. Además hay trabajo pendiente que nos urge. Si necesitas ayuda llama a Chris para que te ayude.

Darren: Como quieras.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naya estaba con Heather en su casa.

Naya: Cariño, hay una cosa que no te he dicho.

Heather: ¿Qué es?

Naya: Es sobre mi padre. No te lo había dicho antes porque les prometí a mis hermanos no decir nada.

Heather: Está bien, cariño. Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Naya: Resulta que mi padre ... tuvo una hija con Ali Adler. Se llama Dianna.

Heather: ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Tu madre lo sabe?

Naya: No se lo hemos dicho. No queremos hundirla.

Heather: Cariño, yo creo que deberías de decírselo. Tiene todo el derecho a saberlo y sobretodo no vivir una mentira.

Naya: Cariño pero en el fondo no es una mentira.

Heather: Ya, pero tu imagínate por un momento que esa tal Dianna se encuentra con tu madre y ella sepa que era la mujer de tu padre.

Naya: Según Lea, la señora Adler no le dijo nada a Dianna ni piensa hacerlo.

Heather: Pero ¿quién te dice que no lo va a hacer un día de estos? Debes decírselo.

Naya: Está bien. Hablaré con mis hermanos y se lo diremos.

* * *

Darren estaba en la oficina poniendo la contabilidad al día y entonces vio que tenía una foto de Mia en un retrato y al verla se puso a llorar y cogió el retraro y lo tiró al suelo. Entonces Chris que pasaba por allí entró para ver que había ocurrido.

Chris: ¿Estás bien Darren? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Darren: (llorando) No, no estoy bien.

Chris: ¿Qué te pasa?

Darren: Lo siento Chris pero no quiero molestarte con mis problemas personales.

Chris: Vamos, Darren. Anda díme lo que te pasa. Sea lo que sea te sentirás mejor cuando lo sueltes.

Darren: Ayer nos fuimos a ver el terreno y cuando volví a mi casa vi a Mia en la cama ... con otro.

Chris: Lo siento mucho Darren, de verdad que sí.

Darren: ¿Sabes una cosa?

Chris: Dime.

Darren: Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Chris: ¿Por qué tiene sentido?

Darren: Hace 2 días Mia me dijo que quería tener hijos conmigo. Yo creo, mejor dicho estoy seguro de que ya había empezado su aventura con el tío con el que la pillé.

Chris: A mi nunca me han puesto los cuernos pero si que te puedo decir que intentes olvidarte de ella cuánto antes.

Darren: En cuánto los vi la eché de mi casa.

Chris: Eso está bien pero me refiero a que cortes con ella definitivamente.

Darren: Lo haría pero es que en el fondo aún la quiero a pesar de que me ha puesto los cuernos. ¿Es normal que sienta eso?

Chris: Es normal Darren pero ya sabes como es ella y has descubierto que no puedes volver a confiar en ella. Por eso te digo que mi consejo es que cortes con ella para siempre.

Darren: Lo haré. Muchas gracias Chris. De verdad me siento mucho mejor.

Chris: Me alegro mucho Darren. Cuando quieras hablar conmigo sobre lo que sea aquí me tienes ¿ok?

Darren: Te tomaré la palabra.

* * *

Por su parte Lea se acercó a casa de Ali.

Ali: ¿Otra vez por aquí?

Lea: Créeme tengo las mismas ganas de verte que tu a mi pero sin embargo tengo que hacerlo.

Ali: ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Lea: Ocurre que el otro día vimos un terreno que mi padre había comprado y el terreno es básicamente un desierto por lo que lo vamos a vender.

Ali: Y ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso?

Lea: Pues que mi padre compró el terreno a nombre de Comidas Criss y al tuyo por lo que necesito tu firma para que lo vendamos.

Ali: ¿En serio? ¿Cuánto tengo exactamente del terreno?

Lea: Tienes 1/3 del terreno. El terreno lo vamos a vender por 3 millones de euros por lo que te quedarías con 1 millón de euros.

Ali: Si me permites voy a leerlo detenidamente y luego te lo firmo.

Lea: Ok.

Entonces Ali se metió a su cuarto y se quedó leyendo el contrato. Cuando terminó de leerlo volvió al salón y le firmó el contrato.

Ali: Bien, pues aquí tienes.

Lea: Gracias por firmar.

Ali: De nada. Era lo que tu padre quería.

Entonces de repente entró alguien en la casa de Ali. Se trataba de Dianna.

Dianna: ¡Hola mamá!

Ali: ¡Hola!

Lea se quedo sorprendida y decidió irse.

Lea: Bueno Ali. Si me disculpas me tengo que ir. En cuanto vendamos el terreno te daremos tu parte.

Ali: Está bien. Hasta luego.

Lea: Hasta luego.

Entonces Lea se fue y se metió en el coche pensando en que acababa de ver a Dianna por primera vez. Entonces arrancó el coche y Dianna la llamó.

Dianna: ¡Perdona!

Lea: Dime.

Dianna: Perdona que te moleste, pero ¿de qué conoces a mi madre?

Lea: Mira Dianna digamos que teníamos un negocio y ya lo hemos acabado.

Dianna: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Lea se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata al haberla llamado por su nombre y tras pensarlo mucho le dijo la verdad.

Lea: ... verás se tu nombre porque tu madre me habló de ti. Hace un par de días estábamos intentando descubrir una contraseña para meternos en una cuenta de la empresa y tras descubrir cuál era tu madre nos confesó que ... tu y yo compartimos padre.

Dianna: ¿Qué gilipolleces estás diciendo? ¡Mi padre es un productor de cine?

Lea: Tu padre se llamaba Ryan Criss. Nuestro padre y tu madre tuvieron una aventura durante 20 años y fruto de esa aventura ... pues naciste tú. Realmente no sabíamos de tu existencia hasta que descubrimos lo de la contraseña.

Dianna: Mi madre no es capaz de inventarse quien era mi padre.

Lea: Lo siento pero tu madre es capaz de eso y de mucho más. Te estoy diciendo que tuvo una aventura con mi padre. Además explícame cómo es posible que para vender un terreno que compró mi padre necesitemos la firma de tu madre. Mira, si no me quieres creer no me creas pero esa es la realidad. Si me disculpas me tengo que ir.

Entonces Dianna se quedó paralizada y Lea se fue con el coche.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y Darren se fue de Comidas Criss y se fue a su casa. Cuando entró Mia se encontraba en ella.

Darren: ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? ¡No te quiero en mi casa!

Mia: ¡Darren por favor te lo pido! ¡perdóname!

Darren: ¡Te he dicho que no! Mañana voy a preparar los papeles del divorcio y se lo daré a tu padre.

Mia: ¡Por favor Darren!

Darren: ¡Termina de coger tus cosas y vete de aquí de una maldita vez!

Entonces Mia terminó de coger sus cosas y se fue llorando. Cuando se fue Mia Darren se sentó en el sofá y empezó a llorar. Entonces se acordó de lo que le dijo Chris y le llamó por teléfono.

Chris: Dime Darren ¿Estás bien?

Darren: (llorando) No. Acabo de entrar a mi casa y Mia estaba aquí.

Chris: ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Darren: (continúa llorando) Quiere que la perdone.

Chris: ¿Lo has hecho?

Darren: No. Le he dicho que voy a preparar los papeles del divorcio.

Chris: Bien hecho. Tienes que alejarte de ella.

Darren: Ya pero duele mucho.

Chris: Darren, si fuera yo le diría a tus hermanos toda la situación y que ellos te puedan ayudar. No digo que no quiera ayudarte porque sabes que me tienes para lo que sea pero pienso que cuanto más apoyo tengas mejor.

Darren: Gracias Chris.

Chris: De nada Darren.

Darren: Bueno, ¿nos vemos mañana?

Chris: Vale. ¡Hasta luego! Procura dormir algo.

Darren: Lo intentaré. ¡Hasta luego!

Entonces entró Will en la habitación donde estaba Chris.

Will: ¿Quién era?

Chris: Darren.

Will: ¿Qué quería?

Chris: Necesitaba apoyo y se lo estaba dando.

Will: Está bien.

Chris: Antes de que me digas nada le he dicho que también se apoye en su familia aunque si quiere puede hablar conmigo.

Will: Te he dicho que está bien Chris.

Chris: Ya pero te lo digo por si acaso.

Will: Ok. Ya están listas las palomitas. ¿Vemos la peli?

Chris: Vale.

Entonces se fueron a ver la película.

* * *

Por su parte Naya se acercó a casa de su madre para decirle lo de Dianna y allí estaba Jacob.

Naya: ¿No está mamá?

Jacob: No. ¿Querías algo?

Naya: Iba a decirle lo de Dianna.

Jacob: ¿Qué? Creía que habíamos dicho de no decirle nada.

Naya: Pues yo no puedo seguir con este secreto. ¿Y si mamá se entera por otra persona o la misma Dianna? Eso jamás podría perdonármelo.

Entonces entró Jane a su casa.

Jane: ¿Qué jaleo es éste? Se os oye desde la calle.

Naya: ¿Lo has oído todo?

Jane: Algo que dices que no te perdonarías. ¿De qué se trata?

Naya: Jacob, se lo voy a decir.

Jacob: Tienes razón Naya. Díselo.

Jane: ¿Decirme qué?

Naya: Verás mamá ¿te acuerdas que papá tuvo una aventura con la señora Adler?

Jane: Como para olvidarlo.

Naya: Pues hay más.

Jane: ¿Tenía otra amante?

Naya: No. Papá y Ali ... tuvieron una hija. Se llama Dianna.

Jane: ¿Estáis seguros?

Naya: Sí. La propia Ali nos lo contó.

Jane: Y ¿Por qué no lo habéis dicho antes?

Naya: Pues porque no queríamos herirte más.

Jane: Hijos. Soy muy fuerte aunque no lo creáis. Podéis decirme lo que queráis.

Naya: ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Qué te parece la noticia?

Jane: Bueno, es un palo más pero no estoy cabreada por Dianna. Quizás con Ali por haber permitido tener una hija con tu padre pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

Naya: ¡Vaya mamá! Pensaba que te ibas a cagar en todo.

Jane: Ya odiaba a Ali por haber empezado la aventura con tu padre así que ésto no lo cambia y enfadarme con tu padre no tiene sentido.

Naya: Si tu lo dices.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lea volvió a su casa. Allí estaba Cory.

Lea: ¡Madre mía cariño!

Cory: ¿Qué ocurre?

Lea: He conocido a Dianna.

Cory: ¿Tu hermanastra?

Lea: Sí. Lo peor es que sin darme cuenta le he dicho toda la verdad.

Cory: ¿Cómo que sin darte cuenta?

Lea: Sí. La llamé por su nombre antes de que me dijera como se llama y ... no pude mentirle.

Cory: ¿Sabes que vas a destrozar a la señora Adler cuando Dianna se lo diga?

Lea: La culpa es de ella por no habérselo dicho.

Cory: Pues prepárate cariño porque seguro que estos va a traer consecuencias.

Lea: Ya.

Entonces sonó el móvil de Lea. Era un mensaje de Darren en el que decía que fueran todos a casa de su madre.

* * *

Todos fueron a casa de Jane y se sorprendieron que todos juntos estuvieran allí.

Lea: ¿Os ha citado Darren?

Naya: Sí.

Jacob: ¿Alguno sabe para qué es?

Jane: No.

Entonces entró Darren a la casa.

Darren: ¡Hola!

Todos: ¡Hola!

Lea: ¿Por qué nos has reunido a todos?

Darren: Vereis hermanos, mamá. Tengo algo que deciros.

Jane: Hijo mío ¿qué ocurre?

Darren: No sé cómo deciros ésto pero antes de deciroslo no os voy a decir ningún detalle de ningún tipo.

Lea: ¿Qué ocurre?

Darren: Mia y yo nos vamos divorciar.

Naya: ¿Qué?

Lea: Lo siento mucho Darren.

Jacob: ¿Por qué?

Darren: Chicos, os agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo pero no os voy a decir el por qué. Las cosas no nos iban bien y he decidido romper con ella. Por respetadme eso.

Jane: Claro que sí hijo. Te respetaremos. ¿Podemos hacer algo por tí?

Darren: Sólo quiero que me apoyeis.

Lea: Claro que sí, hermanito. Si quieres puedes cogerte unos días libres si te apetece.

Darren: Gracias Lea pero de momento me voy a refugiarme en el trabajo mientras esté con el divorcio.

Lea: Como quieras.

Jacob: Tío, lo siento mucho. Cuenta con nosotros para lo que quieras.

Entonces Darren comenzó a llorar y todos se fueron a abrazarle.

Darren: Gracias familia.

Todos: De nada.

* * *

Nota de autor

Darrenatic siento mucho que no te guste que Darren esté llorando. Créeme yo soy fan de Darren y desde luego que no me gusta lo que estoy haciendo que le pase en el fic. Pero ten en cuenta que lo que le está pasando es para bien, Ya verás por qué lo digo.

Aprovecho para decir que después del capítulo 13 crearé otro fic que será la continuación de éste y lo llamaré Brothers and Sisters 2º Temporada.


	11. 1x11

Al día siguiente Dianna seguía mosqueada por lo que Lea le había dicho por lo que decidió descubrir si Ali la mintió.

Dianna: Mamá ¿podemos hablar?

Ali: Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?

Dianna: Ayer estuve hablando con esa mujer, Lea.

Ali: ¿De qué hablaste con ella?

Dianna: Pues quería saber que negocios tenías con ella y me dijo una estupidez. Que su padre era mi padre.

Ali: ¿Qué te dijo qué?

Dianna: Eso fue lo que le dije yo pero me siguió insistiendo diciéndome no se que de una contraseña y hasta incluso me dijo que tú se lo habías dicho.

Ali: Verás hija ...

Dianna: Osea ... dime que me mintió. Mamá por favor.

Ali: Tiene razón.

Dianna: ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo has podido mentirme de esa manera durante 20 años? Y luego está Ryan. ¿Qué se piensa, que por regalarme una muñeca cuando me operaron de amigdalitis se cree el mejor padre del mundo?

Ali: Dianna, es muy complicado.

Dianna: ¿Qué es exactamente complicado? ¿Mentirme durante 20 años o ser la amante de un hombre casado durante 20 años?

Ali: Lo siento mucho Dianna. Pensaba decírtelo.

Dianna: ¿Cuánto me ha dejado de herencia?

Ali: Nos dejó un millón de euros. De ese millón te dejado medio millón para cuando cumplas 25 años.

Dianna: Bueno, al menos es algo más que una simple muñeca. Si me disculpas me voy a dar una vuelta.

Entonces Dianna cerró la puerta y se fue.

* * *

Por su parte Darren estaba en la oficina trabajando cuando entró Chris.

Chris: ¡Hola Darren! ¿Qué tal estás?

Darren: Mejor.

Chris: ¿Dormiste algo?

Darren: Un par de horas.

Chris: Me alegro de que te vaya mejor.

Darren: ¿Sabes? Acabo de enviarle al padre de Mia los papeles del divorcio para que se lo explique a Mia.

Chris: Eso está bien.

Darren: Ahora solo falta que lo firme y podré olvidarme de ella para siempre.

Chris: Darren, creo que deberías de salir por ahí para distraerte.

Darren: Tienes razón como de costumbre.

Chris: Y ¿Qué piensas hacer esta tarde?

Darren: Voy a ir a comprarme un colchón porque puede que sea un poco raro pero no me apetece dormir en el mismo colchón en el que Mia me puso los cuernos y luego voy a ir al gimnasio.

Chris: Vale. Recuerda que si quieres quedar para hablar para lo que sea no dudes en hacerlo.

Darren: Gracias Chris pero creo que no voy a abusar de tu tiempo. Tienes novio. Seguro que se pondría muy celoso si se entera de que sales conmigo.

Chris: Will no es tan celoso y además si le explico la situación seguro que lo entenderá. Incluso podría decirle que se venga con nosotros.

Darren: Lo siento Chris pero no me apetece salir con un pareja de novios.

Chris: Está bien, como quieras. Voy a seguir con el trabajo.

Darren: Ok.

Entonces Chris se fue del despacho de Darren.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jacob estaba en el hotel y Becca se le acercó.

Becca: ¿Qué haces?

Jacob: Estoy en el descanso.

Becca: ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a la suite? Está vacía ...

Jacob: ¿Me estás proponiendo lo que creo que me estás proponiendo?

Becca: Sí.

Jacob: No sabía que hacías ese tipo de cosas.

Becca: Pues ahora lo sabes. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué es eso del suelo?

Jacob: ¿El qué?

Entonces Becca se agacho y se lo enseñó.

Becca: Jacob dime que no te has fumado el porro.

Jacob: ¡Ya estamos! Resulta que porque yo he fumado algún porro que otro significa que he sido yo ¿no?

Becca: Lo siento Jacob. Siento haber pensado mal.

Jacob: ¿Sabes? Me da mucha rabia que gente como tú me acuse de hacer algo sin tener pruebas.

Becca: ¡Vale! Si que estás colocado porque nunca te he visto una reacción así.

Jacob: ¿Y qué si lo estoy? Ya parece que me has juzgado.

Becca: Tú mismo te has delatado. Lo siento Jacob pero no puedo permitir que estés drogado en el hotel.

Jacob: Y ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿despedirme?

Becca: Ya lo creo que sí y por supuesto tu y yo hemos terminado. No quiero tener nada que ver con un drogadicto.

Jacob: Muy bien. De todas formas estaba harto de trabajar aquí.

Entonces Jacob se cambio de uniforme y se fue del hotel.

* * *

Por su parte Heather se pasó por el bar de Cory.

Heather: ¡Hola cuñado!

Cory: ¡Hey!

Heather: ¡Qué fuerte lo de Mia! ¿no?

Cory: Ya te digo pero no sabes lo peor.

Heather: ¿Hay algo peor que lo de Mia?

Cory: Resulta que Dianna ha vuelto a la ciudad.

Heather: ¿Dianna, la hija de Ali?

Cory: Sí.

Heather: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Cory: Lea ha hablado con ella y se lo ha contado todo.

Heather: ¡Qué fuerte!

Cory: Es lo que le dicho a Lea, que ahora tenga cuidado porque seguro que Ali va a hablar con ella.

Heather: Pues tu suegra sabe que existe.

Cory: ¿Se lo dijo Naya?

Heather: Así es. Jacob estaba presente también.

Cory: Pues tenemos que avisar a Darren y a Lea para que sepan que su madre lo saben.

Heather: Tienes razón. También voy a avisar a Naya que Dianna ha vuelto a casa de su madre.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Comidas Criss Lea estaba trabajando cuando Ali entró furiosa a su despacho.

Ali: ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para entrar en mi casa, hablar con Dianna y contarle toda la verdad?

Lea: Primero te calmas y segundo fue un pequeño despiste que tuve y una vez que cometí el fallo pues no quise mentirle.

Ali: ¿Acaso no sabes lo que has provocado? ¿Has roto mi familia completamente?

Lea: ¿Sabes una cosa Ali? Bienvenida al club. Ahora vas a saber por lo que ha estado pasando toda mi familia por tu culpa.

Ali: En el fondo lo has hecho para vengarte ¿Verdad?

Lea: Te acabo de decir que fue un fallo que tuve. Además no se por qué narices me estás echando las culpas a mí cuando tu eres la verdadera culpable de todo. Lo primero por tener una aventura con mi padre ,segundo por haber tenido una hija con él y tercero y más importante por haberla mentido durante todo este tiempo. Así que no me intentes echar la culpa de algo que tú misma te lo has buscado.

Ali: Está bien. ¿Sabes una cosa? Hasta ahora te he permitido que me pudieras insultar porque yo quería mucho a tu padre pero Lea has cruzado la línea y no pienso tolerarlo.

Lea: ¿Me estás amenazando Alí?

Ali: Ya lo creo que sí.

Entonces Ali se fue y Darren entró en la oficina.

Darren: ¡Guau! ¿Qué han sido esos gritos?

Lea: Ayer conocí a Dianna y le dije la verdad sobre nosotros y ahora Ali me ha echado las culpas por haberlo hecho.

Darren: ¿Conociste a Dianna y no nos dices nada?

Lea: Como estabas con lo de tu divorcio no quise decirte nada.

Darren: Y ¿cómo es ella?

Lea: Parecía maja.

Darren: ¿Le has dicho que tienes hermanos?

Lea: Solo le he dicho que su padre es nuestro padre.

Darren: Pobre Dianna. Te has pasado un poco.

Lea: Lo siento. Pensaba que tú mismo lo entenderías mejor que nadie.

Darren: Sólo espero que se lo haya tomado bien.

* * *

Por su parte Naya leyó el mensaje que Heather le mandó y decidió ir a visitar a Dianna en casa de Ali. Allí le abrió la propia Ali.

Naya: ¡Hola!

Ali: ¡Hola! Supongo que vienes a ver a Dianna ¿me equivoco?

Naya: No te equivocas.

Entonces Dianna se aproximó a la puerta.

Ali: Hija. Esta es Naya Rivera. Es una de tus hermanas.

Dianna: Encantada.

Naya: ¿Podemos salir fuera a hablar?

Dianna: Claro.

Entonces Naya y Dianna se fueron a dar un paseo.

Dianna: Así que ¿eres mi hermana pero te apellidas Rivera?

Naya: Es que soy adoptada.

Dianna: Ya veo.

Naya: Siento mucho de que hayas enterado de que eres nuestra hermana de esta forma.

Dianna: Bueno, al menos ahora sé la verdad.

Naya: ¿A qué te dedicas?

Dianna: Pues ahora mismo me han echado de la universidad asi que no estoy haciendo nada ¿Y tú?

Naya: ¿No me conoces? ¿Es que no oyes mi programa?

Dianna: ¿Eres la de la radio?

Naya: Así es.

Dianna: No es que oiga mucho tu programa pero si que lo he oído alguna vez.

Naya: ¿Dónde estudiaste?

Dianna: En Carmel.

Naya: ¿No me digas? Yo en en el Mckinley.

Dianna: Se sobreentiende que somos rivales ¿no?

Naya: Sí. ¿Conociste a Mark Salling?

Dianna: Sí, salí con él. ¿Es que le conoces?

Naya: Me acosté con él.

Dianna: ¿Tu eres la Naya que me dijo que se acostó contigo y que tras hacerlo le dijiste que eras lesbiana?

Naya: Sí.

Dianna: Si que tenemos cosas en común.

Naya: Pues sí y además también tienes bastantes cosas en común con mis hermanos. Mark se acostó con Lea, besó a mi hermano Darren y se drogó por primera vez con él así que definitivamente eres una Criss.

Dianna: ¡Guau! ¡Qué fuerte!

Naya: Dianna, ahora me tengo que ir a grabar el programa pero cuando quieras puedes pasarte por mi casa. Así podremos seguir hablando y ya puestos pues conocerás a mi novia Heather.

Dianna: Claro. Ya te llamaré un día de estos.

Naya: Encantada de conocerte.

Dianna: Lo mismo digo.

Entonces Naya se fue a su emisora para grabar el programa.

* * *

Por su parte Darren salió del trabajo y se compró el colchón y tras dejarlo en su casa se fue al gimnasio tal y como le dijo a Chris. Allí empezó a hacer ejercicios y de repente le dio un bajón y Chord lo vio y se acercó a él.

Chord: ¿Estás bien?

Darren: Gracias por preguntar. Estaré mejor.

Chord: No es por nada pero no estás bien y así no puedes hacer ejercicio. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí y te invitó a beber algo.

Darren: Como quieras.

Entonces Darren y Chord se fueron al bar.

Chord: Bueno. Entonces ¿Por qué estás así?

Darren: Me voy a divorciar de mi mujer.

Chord: Ya veo ... lo siento mucho tío.

Darren: Créeme es lo mejor que podía hacer.

Chord: ¿Tan mal os iba?

Darren: Pues sí pero la cuestión es que me puso en los cuernos en mi propia casa y eso fue lo que colmó el vaso.

Chord: Esa tía es estúpida. No debes de estar así por alguien que te pone los cuernos.

Darren: Lo sé pero no puedo remediarlo.

Chord: Pues tienes que hacerlo. Lo último que se tiene que hacer es poner los cuernos. Por eso mismo tienes que dejar de pensar en esa cerda.

Darren: Si no te importa no la insultes.

Chord: Mira Darren. Sé que aún seguramente la sigas queriendo y tal pero tienes que pensar en ti mismo y olvidarte de ella. Mírate , estás muy bueno. Seguro que encuentras pareja pronto.

Darren: Lo siento Chord pero no estoy para buscar pareja.

Entonces Chord lo miró a los ojos y Darren también le miró a los ojos y Chord se acercó a Darren y empezó a besarlo y Darren le siguió el beso.

Darren: ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. ¿Te apetece subir a mi casa y nos tomamos algo allí?

Chord: Claro.

Entonces los 2 se fueron a casa de Darren y allí siguieron besándose. Luego se fueron a la cama y terminaron acostándose.

* * *

Nota de autor

Antes de que me digáis nada. No me gusta el Blam como pareja o en este caso Chord y Darren cómo pareja. Simplemente he hecho que en el fic se acuesten para que el personaje de Darren pueda olvidar a Mia antes de empezar una relación seria por lo que os adelanto que Darren y Chord no van a a ser pareja.


	12. 1x12

Al día siguiente Darren se despertó y empezó a besar a Chord cuando éste le paró.

Chord: ¿Qué haces Darren?

Darren: Tú que crees

Entonces Darren iba a volver a besarle y Chord se apartó.

Chord: Lo siento Darren pero a pesar que lo de anoche estuvo muy bien no estoy buscando nada serio. Como tu me dijiste que no estabas para buscar nada serio pues decidí ayudarte a olvidar a Mia.

Darren se quedó pensativo y no le contestó.

Chord: ¿Estás bien Darren?

Darren: Sí, de verdad estoy bien.

Chord: ¿En serio?

Darren: Sí. Sólo estaba pensando en que por fin he dormido de un tirón y me he olvidado de Mia hasta que la has mencionado.

Chord: Ok. Bueno Darren me tengo que ir. ¿Nos vemos luego en el gimnasio?

Darren: Claro.

* * *

Por su parte Dianna se despertó y salió al salón. Allí estaba Ali esperándola.

Ali: Hija. Tenemos que hablar.

Dianna: Que yo sepa no hay nada de que hablar Tú me mentiste y punto.

Ali: ¿No te das cuenta que intenté protegerte?

Dianna: ¿Protegerme de qué? ¿De tener hermanos? ¿De tener padre?

Ali: Lo siento mucho Dianna. De verdad que sí pero no podemos permitir que esto nos separe. Lea te contó todo esto para que precisamente nos peleáramos.

Dianna: Me da igual las razones pero ella al menos me dijo la verdad en cuanto me conoció.

Ali: Hija. Perdóname por favor.

Dianna: Estoy muy enfadada contigo. Me voy a dar una vuelta.

Ali: Está bien.

Entonces Dianna se fue de su casa.

* * *

Por su parte Darren se fue de su casa y se fue a casa de su madre. Entró en la despensa y cuando iba a la cocina se encontró con Naya y ambos se llevaron un susto.

Naya: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Darren: ¿No lo ves?

Naya: Ya pero tienes una casa y no es normal que vengas a comer aquí.

Darren: Por desgracia la que hacía la compra era Mia y no tengo nada para desayunar.

Naya: Ummm.

Darren: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me crees?

Naya: Pues va a ser que no. Mi tercer ojo me dice que me estás ocultando algo. No sé lo que es pero me ocultas algo.

Darren: Pues te estás equivocando.

Naya: De eso nada. Mi tercer ojo nunca se equivoca. O me dices lo que es o no te dejo salir.

Darren: No te estoy ocultando nada.

Naya: Me vas a decir a mi que no me ocultas nada ¿Has olvidado el significado que tiene la despensa en esta familia? Cuando Lea se comprometió se fue a la despensa, cuando yo salí del armario también fui a la despensa, cuando te comprometiste a la despensa y cuando Jacob empezó a drogarse también fue a la despensa así que ya me puedes decir lo que me estás ocultando.

Darren: ... está bien pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie.

Naya: Claro ¿De qué se trata?

Darren: Verás ayer me fui al gimnasio y me puse a hablar con mi entrenador y el caso es que al final nos hemos acostado.

Naya: ¡Qué me dices! y ¿estuvo bien?

Darren: Lo cierto es que me gustó bastante.

Naya: Entonces ¿sales con él ahora? ¿eres bisexual?

Darren: No me gusta poner etiquetas y no, no salgo con él.

Naya: ¿En serio? (dijo sorprendia) Me sorprende mucho porque tu no eres el típico tío que se acuesta con alguien y luego si te visto no me acuerdo.

Darren: La verdad es que yo tampoco lo creía pero bueno lo he hecho y lo más sorprendente es que por primera vez he dejado de pensar en Mia.

Naya: Me alegro mucho por ti, Darren. De verdad que sí.

Darren: Gracias. Si me disculpas me voy a trabajar.

Naya: Ok. ¡Hasta luego!

Darren: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

En cuanto Darren se fue Naya cogió el teléfono y llamó a Heather.

Heather: ¡Dime cariño!

Naya: ¡Tengo un cotilleo nuevo! y de los buenos.

Heather: ¿Qué ocurre?

Naya: Muy fuerte. He ido a casa de mi madre y me he encontrado a Darren y me ha dicho que ayer se acostó con su entrenador del gimnasio.

Heather: ¿Qué me dices?

Naya: Lo que has oído.

Heather: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Naya: Le he pillado en la despensa y me lo ha confesado todo.

Heather: Entonces es cierto.

Naya: ¡Claro! Ya te lo he dicho.

Heather: Entonces ¿significa que es bisexual?

Naya: No le gusta poner etiquetas pero me ha dicho que le ha encantado el sexo con su entrenador.

Heather: ¡Qué fuerte!

Naya: Bueno cariño me tengo que ir que voy a trabajar. No se lo digas a nadie que te lo he dicho sobretodo a Darren.

Heather: Ok. Te quiero-

Naya: Yo también te quiero.

* * *

En cuanto Heather colgó el teléfono alguien tocó la puerta. Se trataba de Jacob.

Heather: ¡Hola Jacob! ¿Querías algo?

Jacob: ¿Está Naya?

Heather: Se fue temprano. Acabo de hablar con ella. Se dirigía al trabajo. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jacob: Por nada. Déjalo.

Heather: Ya que estás aquí ¿Quieres oír un cotilleo?

Jacob: Lo siento pero no soy cotilla.

Heather: Es tu hermano Darren.

Jacob: ¿Qué pasa con Darren? ¿No habrá vuelto con Mia?

Heather: ¡Qué va! Este cotilleo es mucho mejor.

Jacob: ¿Entonces qué le pasa a Darren?

Heather: Anoche se acostó con su entrenador del gimnasio.

Jacob: ¿Qué?

Heather: Lo que oyes. Darren se lo ha dicho a Naya en la despensa de la casa de tu madre.

Jacob: Entonces es cierto. Un momento ¿has dicho con el entrenador del gimnasio?

Heather: Sí, ¿por qué?

Jacob: ¡Sabía que no podía fiarme de ese tío!

Heather: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jacob: Porque ese tío me estuvo tocando cuando iba al gimnasio.

Heather: ¿Tocando, tocando?

Jacob: ¡No pienses tan mal! Me tocaba los brazos e incluso alguna vez se le escapaba algún manotazo en el culo.

Heather: Tal vez Jacob lo hacía para determinar qué tipos de ejercicios tenías que hacer.

Jacob: Con lo que me acabas de decir me ha demostrado que quería rollo conmigo.

Heather: Bueno Jacob yo me voy a comprar que luego tengo que dar clases.

Jacob: Vale. ¡Hasta luego!

Heather: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Jacob sabía que Naya no iba a volver a su casa hasta la tarde así que decidió ir a Comidas Criss para ver a Lea. Allí se encontró con Chris.

Chris: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¡Hola! ¿Están Lea o Darren?

Chris: Pues Darren se ha ido al banco pero Lea está en su despacho.

Jacob: Ok. Pues iré a verla.

Entonces Jacob se fue al despacho de Lea.

Jacob: ¡Hola hermanita!

Lea: ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces que no estás trabajando?

Jacob: Me han echado del curro.

Lea: ¿Qué has hecho?

Jacob no quería decirle que le habían despedido por haberse fumado un porro así que se inventó algo.

Jacob: La cosa con Becca no ha funcionado y pues me ha echado.

Lea: Bueno. Ya encontrarás otro trabajo y la próxima vez no te enrolles con tu jefa.

Jacob: Ya.

Lea: Por cierto ¿Qué querías?

Jacob: Pues es que estaba buscando a Naya para que me diera dinero y como está trabajando pues he decidido visitarte mientras sale de trabajar.

Lea: Pues lo siento Jacob pero estoy muy liada. De verdad me gustaría hablar contigo pero tengo faena atrasada.

Jacob: Vale, me voy. ¿Qué te parece lo de Darern?

Lea: ¿Lo del divorcio? Bien.

Jacob: No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a lo de ayer.

Lea: ¿Qué paso ayer?

Jacob: ¡No te lo ha dicho!

Lea: Pues no. ¿Qué es lo que pasó ayer?

Jacob: Yo no te he dicho nada pero ayer Darren se acostó con Chord, su entrenador personal del gimnasio.

Lea: ¡Qué me dices!

Jacob: Me lo ha contado Heather y a Heather se lo ha contado Naya.

Lea: ¡Me estás vacilando!

Jacob: Darren se lo ha dicho a Naya en la despensa. Más cierto no puede ser.

Lea: ¿Eso significa que es bisexual?

Jacob: Según Naya Darren le ha dicho que no le gustan etiquetas pero lo cierto es que le gustó el sexo con él.

Lea. ¡Madre mía! Pero ¿por qué no nos lo ha dicho?

Jacob: No lo sé pero no le digas a Darren que te lo he dicho.

Lea: Ok.

Jacob: Me voy, te dejo con tu papeleo.

Lea: ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Lea se había quedado flipando con lo que Jacob le acababa de contar. Así que en cuanto vio a Jacob salir de Comidas Criss llamó a Cory para contárselo.

Cory: ¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué pasa?

Lea: ¡Qué fuerte mi amor! Me acabo de enterar de un cotilleo muy fuerte.

Cory: ¿Para eso me llamas?

Lea: Lo siento mi amor pero es que tenía que contárselo a alguien y eres unos de los pocos de la familia que no lo sabe.

Cory: ¿De qué se trata?

Lea: Ayer Darren se acostó con su entrenador del gimnasio donde iba.

Cory: Será una broma ¿no?

Lea: Es cierto. Darren se lo ha dicho a Naya en la despensa de la casa de mi madre.

Cory: ¡Qué fuerte! Nunca había pensado que a Darren le pudieran ir los hombres. A lo mejor se acostó con él para probar simplemente.

Lea: Pues no se si será por eso pero el caso es que le ha gustado.

Cory: No sé. Lo veo muy raro. Estoy todavía asimilándolo.

Lea: Bueno lo más importante cariño es que me prometas que no se lo vas a decir a nadie ¿vale? Ni siquiera al propio Darren ya que me he enterado por Jacob.

Cory: Tranquila mi amor. Hasta que él no nos diga nada no le diré que lo sabemos.

Lea: Bueno cariño te voy a colgar que voy a seguir trabajando. Te quiero.

Cory: Te quiero Lea.

Entonces Lea colgó y siguiendo haciendo su trabajo.

* * *

Por la noche de Jacob se acercó a ver a Naya para ver si le dejaba el dinero.

Naya: ¡Hola!

Jacob: ¡Hola!

Naya: Heather me ha dicho que has venido esta mañana ¿Que querías?

Jacob: Quería que me dejaras 2000 euros de la herencia para comprarme una moto.

Naya: ¿No los tienes en tu cuenta?

Jacob: Pues es que este mes no he cobrado todavía y lo necesito para mañana.

Naya: Vale. Te voy a dar un cheque de mi cuenta. Luego lo descontaré de tu herencia.

Entonces Naya le dio el cheque a Jacob.

Jacob: ¡Gracias hermanita!

Naya: De nada.

Jacob: Por cierto creo que toda la familia sabe que Darren se acostó con Chord pero Darren no sabe que lo sabemos.

Naya: ¿Quíén te lo ha dicho?

Jacob: Heather. Luego yo se lo he dicho a Lea y seguro que Lea se lo ha contado a Cory por lo que solamente quedará mamá.

Naya: ¡Qué fuerte! Como Darren se entere de que todo el mundo lo sabía me va a matar.

Jacob: No creo que se le escape a nadie que lo sabemos.

Naya: Ojalá tengas razón.

Jacob: Bueno me voy. ¡Muchas gracias hermanita!

Naya: De nada.

Entonces Jacob se fue y Naya se fue a la cocina. Allí estaba Heather terminando de hacer la cena.

Naya: Cariño ¿Por qué le has contado a Jacob lo de Darren?

Heather: Pensaba que no había secretos entre hermanos.

Naya: Pues ahora todo el mundo lo sabe menos mi madre y Darren pensará que sólo yo lo sé.

Heather: Lo siento.

Naya: No pasa nada.

* * *

Por su parte Darren se acercó a casa de Jane.

Darren: ¿Mamá?

Jane: Dime hijo.

Darren: Hay una cosa que te quiero decir.

Jane: ¿No habrás vuelto con Mia?

Darren: ¡Qué va! Nunca volvería con ella.

Jane: Pues ¿De qué se trata?

Darren: ¿Podemos ir a la despensa?

Jane: ¡Ay madre! ¿Qué secreto me estás ocultando hijo?

Darren: En realidad es algo bueno.

Jane: Está bien. Iremos a la despensa.

Entonces los 2 se fueron a la despensa.

Jane: Pues tu dirás.

Darren: Mamá. No sé cómo decirte ésto así que lo voy a decir directamente ¿ok?

Jane: Vale.

Darren: Ayer fui al gimnasio y me puse a hablar con mi entrenador sobre Mia y el caso es que ... acabé acostándome con él. Antes de que me digas nada no sé si soy bisexual o soy gay y me acabo de dar cuenta pero el caso es que me acosté con él y me gustó mucho. Por primera vez he podido olvidar a Mia y lo más importante es que he dormido de un tirón. Dime algo porque aquí me estoy enrollando y no dices nada.

Jane: ¿Qué quieres que te diga hijo? Ya eres mayorcito para hacer lo que quieras. Si te has acostado con ese hombre y te ha gustado me alegro mucho por ti. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, me da igual que sea con un hombre que con una mujer.

Darren: ¡Gracias mamá! Jejejeje sabía que ibas a decir eso ¿También se lo dijiste a Naya cuando salió del armario?

Jane: No recuerdo si le dije esas palabras pero más o menos sí.

Darren: Jejeje bueno mamá me voy a mi piso.

Jane: ¿No te quieres quedar a cenar?

Darren: Gracias mamá pero no. Si me quedo Jacob no tardará en volver y no se lo he dicho todavía. De hecho sólo lo sabe Naya. Quiero decírselo todos a la vez. ¿Puedes preparar una cena para mañana y así se los digo a todos?

Jane: Ok. Cómo quieras.

Darren: ¡Adiós mamá!

Jane: ¡Hasta luego hijo!

Entonces Darren se fue y a los cinco minutos tocaron la puerta de la casa de Jane.

Jane: ¡Ya voy!

Jane se acercó a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió había una chica rubia. Se trataba de Dianna sólo que Jane no sabía que era ella.

Jane: ¡Buenas noches! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Dianna: Pues sí ¿Eres Jane Criss?

Jane: Si, soy yo ¿ocurre algo?

Dianna: Verá ... soy Dianna Adler.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Nota de autor

Ya sé que el capítulo ha sido algo repetitivo pero es que cómo los Walker en la serie Brothers & Sisters son unos cotillas y hasta ahora no había hecho ningún capítulo para demostrar que son cotillas pues me he inventado este capítulo aprovechando que el personaje de Brothers & Sisters que en mi fic es interpretado por Darren no tuvo que salir del armario pues he decidido hacerlo así. Espero que os haya gustado.

El siguiente capítulo es la sesion finale de la 1º Temporada.

Y ahora respondiendo a Darrenatic

Tal y como te dije Darren y Chord no son pareja ni lo van a ser. Ya ha quedado claro en este capitulo.

Melisa360 No te puedo decir si habrá Crisscolfer. Solo puedo decirte que Darren está separado y Chris está con Will.


	13. 1x13

Jane: ¡Buenas noches! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Dianna: Pues sí ¿Eres Jane Criss?

Jane: Si, soy yo ¿ocurre algo?

Dianna: Verá ... soy Dianna Adler.

Jane: Tu eres la hija de ...

Dianna: Ali y de Ryan.

Jane: Pasa.

Dianna: ¡Vaya que casa tan bonita!

Jane: Gracias. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Dianna: No, gracias. En realidad quería saber información sobre mi padre. Quería saber cómo era.

Jane: No es por no decírtelo pero ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu madre?

Dianna: La verdad es que ahora mismo no me llevo muy bien con ella. Prefiero saber su opinión.

Jane: Bueno, pues tu padre fue un gran padre, un gran empresario y un gran marido.

Dianna: ¿En serio? ¿Sabiendo que mi madre y él tuvieron una aventura?

Jane: La verdad es que sí. Es decir el crío a tus hermanos, la empresa la llevaba bien y a mi me quería aunque a tu madre también.

Dianna: Ojalá hubiera podido conocerle. Esto es muy difícil para mí.

Jane: Bueno a él no puedes conocerles pero puedes conocer a tus hermanos. Mañana voy a dar una cena familiar. Si quieres estás invitada.

Dianna: ¿En serio?

Jane: Bueno, ahora eres parte de la familia.

Dianna: Muchas gracias.

Jane: De nada.

Dianna: Lo cierto es que a Naya ya la he conocido. El otro día estuvimos hablando y bueno Lea fue la que me dijo que era hija de Ryan.

Jane: ¿En serio? Naya no me ha dicho nada.

Dianna: A lo mejor se pensaba que si me conocía te estaría traicionando.

Jane: ¿Sabes? Mis hijos siempre me hacen lo mismo. Siempre se piensan que soy muy débil y no puedo soportar cosas como éstas.

Dianna: Eso es que la quieren mucho.

Jane: Gracias por decir eso.

Dianna: Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Mi madre estará preocupada.

Jane: Vale.

Entonces justo cuando Dianna se iba a ir de casa de Jane Jane le dijo.

Jane: Dianna.

Dianna: Dime.

Jane: Si necesitas cualquier cosa sabes que ésta es tu casa.

Dianna: De acuerdo. Un placer haberte conocido.

Jane: Lo mismo digo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Dianna se levantó para desayunar y allí estaba su madre.

Dianna: ¡Buenos días!

Ali: ¡Buenos días!

Dianna: Mamá esta noche tengo planes. Lo digo para que te organices como quieras.

Ali: ¿Y eso? ¿Has quedado con alguna amiga o algún chico?

Dianna: He quedado con los Criss. Voy a conocerlos esta noche. Jane me ha invitado a su casa.

Ali: ¿Vas a conocerlos?

Dianna: Sí. ¿Es que no quieres que los hagas?

Ali: No es eso. Es que me sorprende que Jane te haya invitado.

Dianna: Parece buena persona.

Ali: Muy bien. Pues si quieres conocerles, cena con ellos esta noche.

Dianna: Muy bien.

* * *

Por su parte Lea se levantó muy rara con náuseas e incluso vomitó.

Cory: Cariño ¿Estás bien?

Lea: Sí, sólo he vomitado algo. Me habrá sentado mal la cena.

Cory: Ok.

Entonces Lea se fue a hacer café y miró en la fecha en la que se encontraba.

Lea: ¡Mierda!

Cory: ¿Qué ocurre?

Lea: Pues que a lo mejor éste vomito no es porque me haya sentado mal la cena.

Cory: ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que estás ...

Lea: embarazada? Pues creo que sí porque siempre tengo la regla el mismo día todos los meses y este mes tengo un retraso.

Cory: ¡Vámonos a la farmacia a averiguar si es cierto!

Lea: Ok.

Entonces Lea fue a la farmacia y compro el test de embarazo y volvió a su piso y se hizo la prueba de embarazo.

Cory: ¿Y bien?

Lea: Cariño, ¡vamos a ser papás!

Entonces Cory la abrazó.

Cory: ¡Vamos a ser papás!

* * *

Pasó la mañana tranquilamente. Jane envió un mensaje a todos para quedaran a cenar por la noche.

Por la tarde llegó las 7 de la tarde y todos los trabajadores de Comidas Criss se fueron menos Darren y Chris pero eso Lea no lo sabía así que ella se fue. Por su parte Darren y Chris estaban en la 2º planta de la empresa y cogieron el ascensor y justo cuando estaban dentro del ascensor Lea cortó la electricidad y Darren y Chris se quedaron encerrados.

Chris: ¡Mierda! ¡Nos hemos quedado encerrados!

Darren: ¡Chris tranquilízate! Intenta llamar a Lea.

Chris: No tengo cobertura.

Darren: Pues yo tampoco.

Chris: ¡Genial! ¡Ahora si que estamos encerrados! y hasta mañana no vamos a salir de aquí.

Darren: Estoy casi seguro de que no será así. Esta noche hay cena familiar en mi casa. Seguro que me echan en falta.

Chris: Hay un pequeño problema.

Darren: ¿Cuál?

Chris: Pues ... que ... no ... puedo ... estar ... en .. sitios ... cerrados ... mucho .. tiempo.

Darren: Chris. Sólo tienes que calmarte. No es que nos vaya a pasar nada.

Chris: Para ti es muy fácil hablar. Te juro que me falta el aire.

Darren: Chrís. Cálmate. Si no te calmas puede que nos vaya a faltar aire.

Chris: Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo.

Entonces Chris seguía nervioso y no paraba de respirar. Entonces Darren se acercó a Chris y le dijo.

Darren: Chris, puedes calmarte. Sé que tu puedes.

Y entonces Chris se quedó mirando a Darren y éste empezó a besarle en la boca lentamente. Tras el beso Darren le dijo.

Darren: ¿Estás mejor?

Chris se había quedado alucinado por lo que acababa de hacer

Chris: ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Darren: Pero ¿te sientes mejor?

Chris: Sí pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Darren: Pues lo he hecho porque estabas muy nervioso y tenías que calmarte y porque ... me gustas mucho. Lo cierto es que siempre me he llevado muy bien contigo. Siempre que he estado contigo me he sentido bien y eres la persona con la que tengo más confianza.

Chris: No sabía que te gustaran los hombres.

Darren: Ni yo mismo lo sabía pero el caso es que cuando te has puesto tan nervioso y te he mirado a la cara me he dado cuenta de que me gustas mucho. Sé que está mal porque tienes novio y todo eso pero tenía que decírtelo.

Chris: Tienes razón. Está mal. Tengo novio y me gusta mucho.

Darren: Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos al menos.

Chris: Claro.

* * *

Mientras tanto todos se reunieron en la casa de Jane y entonces llegó Dianna.

Lea: ¡Mamá! ¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí?

Jane: La he invitado yo.

Naya: ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esta reunión familiar?

Jacob: Está claro para que es. Para conocer a Dianna ¿no?

Jane: En parte sí pero vuestro hermano Darren me había pedido que hiciera esta cena. Hablando de él ¿Le habéis visto?

Lea: Esta tarde ha venido a trabajar.

Naya: Le estoy llamando pero está apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Jacob: Bueno pues si no viene la cena se va a helar. Al menos podemos conocer a Dianna.

Entonces todos pusieron los cubiertos y empezaron a hablar.

Jane: Así que Dianna ¿A qué te dedicas?

Dianna: Ahora mismo no estoy haciendo nada. Me han echado de la universidad.

Lea: ¿Y eso?

Jane: ¡Lea, no seas maleducada! Dianna si no quieres no contestes.

Dianna: No pasa nada. Pues el caso es que empecé una relación y digamos que no ha terminado bien.

Lea: Bueno, esas cosas pasan.

Jacob: ¿Tu madre te había hablado de Comidas Criss?

Dianna: Pues lo cierto es que hace unos años fuimos mi madre y yo a una casa de verano. No me acuerdo el nombre pero me dijo que era de Comidas Criss, que un amigo suyo se la había dejado.

Lea: ¡Esto es increíble!

Dianna: ¿He dicho algo malo?

Naya: Dianna, es que resulta que esa casa de verano era nuestra y todos los veranos íbamos allí a pasar unos días.

Dianna: Lo siento mucho.

Jane: No te preocupes Dianna. No podías saberlo.

Heather: ¿Habéis probado a llamar a Darren otra vez?

Cory: Voy a probar a ver que tal ... Nada . Sigue igual.

Lea: Bueno aprovechando que estamos casi todos aquí reunidos voy a aprovechar para deciros una cosa. ¡Cory y yo estamos esperando un bebé!

Jane: ¿Me vais a hacer abuela?

Lea: Sí.

Naya: ¿De cuánto estás hermanita?

Lea: Pues no lo sé. Sólo sé que me he dado cuenta de que este mes tengo un retraso y me hecho un test de embarazo y ha dado positivo.

Dianna: Me alegro mucho por ti.

Lea: Gracias.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad y cuando acabaron de cenar cada uno se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren y Chris seguían en el ascensor encerrados.

Darren: Chris

Chris: Dime

Darren: ¿Te ha molestado que te besara?

Chris: No te preocupes por eso. Lo has hecho para ayudarme.

Darren: Bueno. Te he dicho también que lo he hecho porque me gustas mucho.

Chris: Ya pero me has dicho que no vas a volver a hacerlo ¿no?

Darren: No. Supongo que no vas a decírselo a Will ¿Verdad? Porque si no vas a decírselo no te preocupes que no voy a decirle nada.

Chris: No pienso hacerlo y gracias por no decirle nada.

Darren: Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Chris: Darren, me vas a poner colorado.

Darren: Lo siento pero es la verdad.

Chris: Darren por favor para.

Darren: ¿Es que te gusto?

Chris: Tengo novio.

Darren: No me has respondido a la pregunta.

Chris: ... está bien. Me gustas ¿Contento? Pero no quiero tener nada contigo. Estoy con Will y quiero serle fiel.

Darren: Está bien. Lo respetaré aunque sinceramente me va a costar.

Chris: Deberíamos de dormir algo.

Darren: Tienes razón.

Entonces los 2 se pusieron en posición para dormirse y Darren le dijo.

Darren: ¿Chris?

Chris: ¿Qué quieres?

Darren: ¿Puedo abrazarte? Te juro que no voy a intentar nada contigo. Sólo quiero abrazarte.

Chris: Vale.

Entonces Darren abrazó a Chris y ambos quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente los 2 se levantaron. A las 9 llegó Lea y encendió la luz y el ascensor.

Lea: ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacéis los 2 aquí? No me digáis que ...

Darren: Hemos pasado la noche aquí.

Lea: Por eso no fuiste a la cena de anoche.

Darren: ¿Al final cenaistis sin mí?

Lea: Bueno, es que había varios motivos para celebrar la cena.

Darren: ¿Qué motivos?

Lea: Bueno pues ayer conocimos todos a Dianna y yo estoy embarazada.

Darren: ¡Qué fuerte! ¡Felicidades por el bebé!

Chris: ¡Muchas felicidades por el bebé!

Lea: Gracias. Bueno si queréis podéis iros a vuestras casas y pegaros una ducha pero luego volvéis a trabajar ¿vale?

Darren: Ok.

Chris: Vale.

Entonces los 2 se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Mientas tanto Naya se fue a casa de Jane para hablar con Jacob sobre qué le había parecido Dianna. Cuando fue a su cuarto se lo encontró inconsciente y al lado había un bote de pastillas vacío.

Naya: ¡Dios mío Jacob! ¿Qué has hecho?

Entonces Jane fue a la habitación de Jacob.

Jane: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Naya: ¡Mama! ¡Llama a una ambulancia!

Jane: Voy.

Naya: ¡Jacob! ¡Despierta!

Jane llamó a la ambulancia

Jane: ¡Ya vienen de camino! ¿Por qué has hecho esto Jacob?

Entonces Naya se puso a llorar.

Naya: Ha sido mi culpa.

Jane: ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué es tu culpa?

Naya: Hace 2 noches le dejé 2000 euros. Seguro que se lo ha gastado en las pastillas.

Jane: Naya, no puedes echarte la culpa de algo que no puedes controlar.

Entonces vino la ambulancia y se llevó a Jacob al hospital

* * *

Mientras tanto Darren había llegado a su piso y cuando se disponía a ducharse tocaron el timbre. Se trataba de Chris.

Darren: ¡Hey! ¿Ya has vuelto de tu casa?

Chris: En realidad no he ido.

Darren: Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

Chris: Quería decirte que ... yo también siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mí. Cuando me dijiste lo de tu ruptura con Mia te intenté ayudar pero sólo era una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo. Me gustas mucho Darren.

Entonces Chris se acercó a Darren y empezó a besarle y Darren le paró.

Darren: Chris, ¿Has hablado con Will de ésto?

Chris: No, pero lo voy a hacer.

Entonces Darren se acercó a Chris y ambos continuaron besándose cuando de repente llamaron al móvil de Darren.

Darren: Lo siento Chris. Voy a cogerlo.

Chris: Ok.

Darren cogió el teléfono. Se trataba de Naya.

Darren: Dime hermanita.

Naya: Darren tienes que venir al hospital. Jacob se ha tomado un montón de pastillas y está inconsciente. Mamá y yo estamos ya en el hospital y el resto viene de camino.

Darren: ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? Bueno voy para allá.

Naya: Ok. Te esperamos aquí.

Entonces Darren colgó el móvil.

Darren: Lo siento Chris. Me tengo que ir, mi hermano está en el hospital.

Chris: ¿Está bien?

Darren: Está inconsciente.

Chris: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Darren: No hace falta Chris. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Mientras voy al hospital a ver cómo está mi hermano tu habla con Will y le dices lo nuestro ¿ok?

Chris: Está bien pero avísame cuando él se recupere.

Darren: Tranquilo. Lo haré.

Entonces le dio un beso y se fue a donde dejó el coche para irse al hospital mientras Kurt se fue a su casa para hablar con Will.

* * *

Pasó media hora y Darren llegó al hospital.

Darren: ¿Cómo está Jacob?

Naya: Bien. Le han hecho un lavado de estómago. En unos minutos nos dejarán verlo.

Darren: Menos mal.

Heather: Darren. Me han dicho que te quedaste encerrado en la empresa. ¿Tuviste claustrofobia?

Darren: No. Incluso tuve que ayudar a Chris para que se calmara. El pobre si que la tuvo.

Heather: Así que estuviste con él toda la noche.

Darren: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Entonces miró a Naya

Darren: ¡Naya Rivera! ¿Le has contado que me acosté con Chord?

Naya no pudo contenerse y le empezó a entrar la risa.

Darren: No me digas que toda la familia lo sabe. ¡Sabía que no podía decírtelo!

Dianna se acercó y le dijo a Darren.

Dianna. Si te sirve de consuelo yo no lo sabía. Por cierto soy Dianna.

Darren: ¡Hola! Soy Darren.

Dianna: Así que tengo 2 hermanos gays. ¡Qué bien!

Entonces salió el médico y les dijo.

Podéis entrar a verle.

Toda la familia entró a verle.

Jane: Hijo ¿Cómo estás?

Jacob: Me duele la cabeza pero estoy bien.

Lea: ¡Eres increible! ¿Lo sabes? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Jacob: Lo siento mucho. Os prometo que no lo voy a volver a hacer.

Naya: ¡Ya lo creo que no! porque voy a gastar el dinero de tu herencia para que vayas a un centro de desintoxicación. Dura 3 meses. Voy a llamarles.

Dianna se fue a la cafetería y allí se encontró a Cory.

Dianna: No tenía ni idea de que Jacob tuviera problemas con las drogas.

Cory: Pues sí pero nunca había llegado tan lejos.

Dianna: Ya veo.

Cory: ¿Qué te parecen tus hermanos?

Dianna: Bueno, Naya me cae bien. Jacob supongo que bien. Darren me ha caído bien tu mujer también pero algo me dice que me odia.

Cory: No te preocupes. Es normal.

Dianna: Supongo que sí.

Cory: Ya verás que en cuanto te conozca cambia de parecer.

Dianna: Espero que sí. Bueno y estarás contento porque vas a ser padre ¿no?

Cory: Sí.

Entonces Dianna se acercó y le besó.

Cory: ¿Qué haces?

Dianna: Lo siento. No sé por qué lo he hecho.

Entonces Lea se acercó a ellos.

Lea: ¿Qué narices te piensas que estás haciendo con mi marido Dianna?

Dianna: Lo siento mucho de verdad.

Lea: No hace falta que te disculpes. Eres cómo tu madre. Te gusta besar a hombres que ya están casados.

Dianna: ¿Sabes una cosa? Mira ya me he disculpado y te digo que no va a volver a pasar pero no sé que te pasa conmigo que desde que me conociste siempre me has tratado mal. Hasta ahora lo había aguantado porque eres mi hermana y entendía que podías hacerlo porque odiabas a mi madre pero no pienso tolerar ésto. Me voy de aquí. Dile a Jacob que espero que se recupere.

Una vez dicho ésto Dianna se fue del hospital.

Cory: ¿Cariño estás bien?

Lea: Lo cierto es que no. En parte creo que tiene razón pero desde luego que se merece que le haya hablado así ahora. ¿Por qué te ha besado?

Cory: No lo sé pero te juro que no me ha gustado nada.

Lea: Te creo.

Tras unas horas todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivas casas menos Jacob que aún estaba en el hospital y Jane que había decidido acompañarle.

Darren volvió a su casa y Chris se pasó a visitarle.

Chris: ¡Hola!

Darren: ¡Hey!

Entonces Chris le besó a Darren.

Chris: ¿Cómo está Jacob?

Darren: Se va a recuperar. Naya le va a ingresar en una clínica de desintoxicación.

Chris: ¡Menudo susto! ¿no?

Darren: Sí. ¿Has hablado con Will? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

Chris: Pues no se lo ha tomado muy bien. Me ha dicho que sabía que yo sentía algo por ti.

Darren: Así que ya has roto con él.

Chris: Sí.

Darren: He conocido a Dianna.

Chris: ¿Y?

Darren: Me ha caído bien. Por cierto les he dicho a mi familia que me gustan los hombres.

Chris: ¿En serio? Me imagino que se lo habrán tomado bien ¿no?

Darren: Sí. Por cierto no les he dicho que estamos juntos. No te importa ¿no?

Chris: No me importa.

Darren: Oye estoy algo cansado ¿Te apetece si vemos una peli?

Chris: Vale.

* * *

Nota de autor:

Este es el último capítulo de la 1º temporada de ahí que haya sido más largo de lo normal. Dentro de 2 días pondré el 1º capítulo de la 2º temporada que estará en otro fic tal y como dije en anteriores capítulos. Para quien no lo viera el fic se llamará Brothers & Sisters 2º temporada.

Darrenatic me alegro de que te guste gustara el anterior capítulo. Como curiosidad que se me olvidó comentar en el anterior capítulo el tema de la despensa es una cosa que realmente ocurrió en Brothers & Sisters cuando el personaje de Kitty se quedó embarazada.

Darren Criss Fan me alegro de que te guste mi fic. No pasa nada por no haber comentado los anteriores capítulos. Sólo espero que sigas haciéndolo.


End file.
